Run away
by stormy spirit
Summary: Sora can't bare to be around Tai after she breaks both of their hearts. She has to go and live her own life. But how can she runaway when fate is trying to bring her back to him. Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Izzy/Yolei
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer- I don't anything to do with Digimon.  
  
This story dosn't follow the Digimon series but it contains the characters.  
  
At the begging everyone is 19 apart from Kari is 17 and I'll update you to their ages as the story goes on.  
  
Run away  
  
Chapter one  
  
Tai laid across Sora's bed with his head rested on his folded arms. He watched her brush her short auburn hair as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
She really was the most beautiful woman on the planet. There was no doubt about that. How could anyone not fall in love with her the moment they laid eyes on her flawless loving face? It was impossible. He could probably lie here all day just watching her fiddle with that glossy hair. He could lay here for the rest of his life just staring at her. She was utterly perfect. No question about it.  
  
From her long slender legs, to her bright passionate eyes. She had to be moulded by the hand of a goddess. He knew no matter how long he searched that he would never find a woman like her again.  
  
" Oh why won't it go right!" She cried throwing her brush on to the dresser, " I'm so crap at this stupid hair stuff," She whined pouting at her reflection.  
  
" Your hair looks great, just leave it like that," He whispered gently,  
  
" Perhaps I should just cover it up with a hat,"  
  
" Sor leave it the way it is, you look gorgeous,"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him in the mirror.  
  
" Yeah whatever. We better go and meet Davis, Matt, Izzy and Kari. They'll kill us if were late again,"  
  
She had no idea how beautiful she was. No matter how many times he told her she still wouldn't believe him. He was glad that she didn't wear any make up to cover up that natural glowing beauty that shone out of her golden skin.  
  
" Do we have to go, can't we just stay here," He groaned rolling on to his back and looking up her upside down.  
  
" Come on Tai we haven't all been out together in ages. Now get off your lazy ass," She playfully slapped his stomach and ran out of her bedroom door as he chased after her.  
  
****************  
  
Tai closed his eyes and breathed in the cool air of the late summer's night. The black sky was dotted with sparkling diamond like stars. A full moon glowed in the dark blanket of the sky, bathing the two lovers in it's light.  
  
The dry sand squelched through the gaps in between Sora's toes as she walked bare foot a long the beach, hand in hand with Tai. She gently swung his arm as she slowly stepped along the deserted shore.  
  
" You know I really love hanging out with our friends. I know that sounds stupid because we wouldn't be friends if we didn't like hanging out together. But I was just thinking about it and I think that together us six have to be the closet people I know. I mean, we all have totally different personalities, but we get on so well. I would much rather hang out with all of you guys than I would with a group of makeup obsessed girls. And we have all been friends since we were in elementary school, so that's got to prove how well we get along. I wouldn't give you guys up for anything,"  
  
Her words washed over him like a gentle breeze. He wasn't listening to what she was saying, just the beautiful melody of her voice.  
  
He couldn't understand how he spent so many years of his life without holding her in his arms. They had only been dating for three years, but he had loved her since the moment he first set eyes on her. He couldn't stand to be apart from her anymore. He needed to be with her, for every single second of every single day for the rest of his life. He had to have her.  
  
He stopped walking and sharply tugged on her arm, making her body fall into his. She grinned as he softly stroked his forehead around her chin. She loved it when he touched her like that, using his imagination instead of what was expected of him. She loved it when he was unpredictable and adventurous.  
  
He drew her into a long sultry kiss and pulled away to look at her face. He placed his hands on either side of her face staring into her lively amber eyes. The moon behind her enhanced her beauty so much that it almost threw him. Sometimes he couldn't think straight when she was around, his mind seemed to go cloudy and the only thing in the whole world he could understand was that he wanted her.  
  
" Sora I need you," He whispered as he kissed her cheek.  
  
His hand moved from her head into his trouser pocket. His fingers stroked a black plastic box. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He had to do it now, he couldn't put it off any longer.  
  
He dropped to the ground leaning on one knee.  
  
" Tai what are you doing," Sora grinned, he was always such a goof, doing ridiculous things just to make her laugh.  
  
" Sora we've been going out for three years, but I've loved you for my whole life. Each day I've known you I've fallen deeper and deeper in love with you, each day I've known you I've given you a little part of my soul. I don't think that I can bare to be with out you for a moment longer," He paused and reached into his trousers pocket again with his left hand.  
  
" You're never without me Tai," She smiled sweetly. He reached up to her and took his hand in his.  
  
Then from his pocket he produced a little square black box. He flipped open the boxes lid.  
  
A beautiful gold ring sat wedged into the boxes white velvet cushion. In the centre of the ring was a deep blue sapphire, embedded on either side of the sapphire were three white diamonds.  
  
Soars mouth dried up. She couldn't speak or swallow. She couldn't even breathe. Please say she was jumping to conclusions, he couldn't be serious.  
  
" Sora will you do me the honour in becoming my wife?" Tai asked gently, his dark chocolate eyes stared into hers. They shone with hope, warmth and an eternal love for her.  
  
How could he do this? How could he even think of doing this to her.  
  
Her body started to shake. This couldn't be happening, this had to be a joke or a dream. She couldn't move. Her whole body had frozen to the spot not letting her take a step towards him or away from him.  
  
RUN, something inside of her screamed, RUN.  
  
" Tai I . . ." She was speechless, what could she say,  
  
" I know that's it kind of sudden, but I've been thinking it over for some time now Sora. And I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you. I want you to have my children. I want to buy a house with you. I want to be with you forever, we're meant to be together Sora, I can feel it," He grinned at her waiting for her to fall into his arms.  
  
How could he? How dare he start planning her future without even thinking of what she wanted? Houses? Kids? Growing old? She didn't even know what she was going to be doing next week. Let alone the rest of her life.  
  
" NO!" She cried snatching her hand out of his.  
  
" Wh. . .What?" He asked tilting his head and staring at her with a shocked expression.  
  
" Who do you think you are Taichi Kamiya. You have no right to start planning the rest of my life for me! Have you even thought about what I want? Have you even considered the things I've told you, my dreams my career,"  
  
" I thought . . ."  
  
" No Tai you didn't think. You just suddenly decided you wanted something and you would take it without even caring if it's what I wanted. I want to travel Tai I want to become a designer! How the hell do you expect me to do that if you've banged me up with a couple of kids? Is that all you think I want. To just get married and raise you're off spring! You don't know me at all do you! I'm not some stupid naive dumb little girl who will do what ever you want just because you say you love me!"  
  
" I never thought you were like that Sora -"  
  
" Then why did you suddenly just decide you would start planning the next fifty years of my life! No Tai I won't marry you! There does that answer you stupid question!"  
  
The huge grinning smile had been whipped off Tai's face a long time ago. His mournful eyes stared up at her, was it really his Sora saying these things? His deep brown eyes had been whipped of their joy and energy.  
  
" Sora I just want . . .I didn't mean it like that,"  
  
" Oh don't even talk to me Tai," Pearly tears began to roll down her soft creamy cheeks as she turned away from him and ran across the beach.  
  
" What's your problem Sora! I love you! What's wrong with that? I love you, I thought you loved me too!" he called after her as hot angry tears rolled out of his own heart broken eyes.  
  
" No I don't Tai! Right now I hate you and I want to be as far away from you as possible!" Her heart shattering screams echoed around the deserted coastline. She disappeared over the sand dunes and into the street on the other side, out of sight from Tai. He collapsed onto the hard sand.  
  
This wasn't meant to happen, this isn't how it worked out. He had played this scene over in his head a thousand times and it never ended like this. Any minute now she would come back and tell him how much she loved him.  
  
She did love him, she had told him so. They were meant to be together. All he wanted was to look after her, protect her, provide for her, and be with her. He could give her the whole world and even more.  
  
What was wrong with her?  
  
He glanced at the sapphire ring he still held in his hand, his vision blurred as more hot salty tears fell from his brown eyes.  
  
She would be back, he needed her, she had to come back.  
  
Authors note- Okay that's basically just the introduction to the story. More should be up hopefully soon. I know that I said I wouldn't write another fic until I had finished 'Stay back here' but I just suddenly had a wave of inspiration and had to write this one down. I hope you guys like it so far, review review review! 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer- You know the drill I just don't own Digimon.  
  
Don't panic the rest of the digi destined will turn up soon, but as this story strays from the T.v series they're not all together yet. Thank you so much to every one, who reviewed my first chapter, you really made my day. Yeah I know I didn't have a very exciting day, but it's always nice to get some praise.  
  
Run away  
  
Chapter two  
  
Sora carefully folded another T-shirt and placed it neatly into her huge backpack. It was already bulging at the sides with all of her possessions that she just couldn't leave behind.  
  
She removed another pair of shorts from her draws and held them against her chest and she took a long lingering look around her bedroom.  
  
She was making the right choice. She was defiantly doing the right thing. This is what she had wanted to do since she was a little girl.  
  
She wasn't running away. She wasn't running away from any of her problems, she was just taking a break for a while.  
  
But how could she really leave this place behind. She had spent 19 years growing up in this city, this apartment, this room. This was her home, how could she leave it all behind?  
  
No she wasn't leaving it all behind. She was just going away for a little while.  
  
She needed to go away, she needed a break, a long break.  
  
All of her life she had always been dependable Sora. The one who was always willing to help everyone out, always there for a shoulder to cry on. Sora always put others before herself, always thinking about everyone else. Kind, giving, dependable Sora.  
  
Well now she was being selfish for once. She was going to do what she wanted to do for a change.  
  
For a long time she had felt like she could be so much more than what she was.  
  
Her five best friends, Matt, Davis, Izzy, Kari and Tai. Tai . . . Her heart seemed to twist painfully as she thought of him.  
  
They all thought they knew her so well, but how could they know her when she didn't even know herself yet. She would smile and laugh pretending that she was happy, but underneath she felt . . .trapped.  
  
No one knew how she felt inside. No one knew how they made her heart ache by holding her back.  
  
They didn't even realise they were holding her back.  
  
She had wanted to leave this city, she wanted to fly away from everything that she knew, and from everyone that knew her. She wanted an adventure, she wanted to see the world and most of all she wanted to discover herself.  
  
She knew there was far more to the bright little Sora that every one saw when they looked at her. She just hadn't found out what else there was to her yet. She had to go somewhere where no one knew her, so that she could grow and developed. Somewhere she could be who she wanted to be, not who everyone expected her to be.  
  
She wanted to be free.  
  
For longer than she would like to admit she had felt like this, pinning to leave this place. But she had never had the strength to leave. She always felt like everyone needed her, if she left, her friends would have no one to go to. She couldn't bear to disappoint them by just taking off.  
  
But last night had changed everything. When Tai had . . .when he had been stupid enough to think that all she wanted from life was him, she had finally woken herself up and looked at what she was doing to herself.  
  
He really believed that she wanted nothing more from life, than to clean up after him and his children. She didn't want to end up as some quite little housewife, she wanted to be a strong independent woman. She could be if she left here. She didn't want to be stuck looking after everyone for the rest of her life, she had to look after herself first.  
  
Last night had given her the perfect opportunity to finally make the phone call that would take her away. After she had ran home from the beach, after the floods of tears had finally dried up. She had picked up the phone and dialled the travel agents number. She had booked her self on the soonest around the world travel package. She had to catch a plane this afternoon to San Francisco. At San Francisco she would meet the rest of her travelling group and embark on an eighteen-month around the world journey. Finally she would be getting away.  
  
She grabbed five letters, each in a white sealed envelope with an address neatly written across the front, and carefully laid them on the top of her pile of clothes in the bag. She glanced at her watch and quickly zipped up the bag. She took one last lingering look over her bedroom, it looked so empty now that she had taken most of her stuff. She slung the blue bag over her shoulder and walked out into the living room.  
  
Her mother sat on the couch silently looking at her hands.  
  
" Mom . . ." Sora whispered, her voice began to choke as tears already started to sting at the back of her eyes.  
  
" You're going already?" Her mother whispered,  
  
She nodded slowly, although her mother couldn't see her.  
  
" My plane leaves in two hours. I want to get there with plenty of time to spare,"  
  
" Sora . . ." Her mother turned her head and looked her over sadly, her only daughter was leaving her, she wouldn't see her for nearly two years, " Do you really think this is a good idea? I know that something upset you last night, but do you really think running away is the best option,"  
  
" I'm . . .I'm not running away Mom. I'm . . .just . . .I've always wanted to do this Mom. I've told you a thousand time that I wanted to travel the world. Now is just a perfect time for me to go,"  
  
" Well if . . .if you're sure," She stood up and walked across the apartments varnished wooden floor, " I'll miss you Sora," She sighed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter's neck, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
" I'll write all the time, and email, and call when I get to a place where there's a phone," Sora whispered trying with all her strength to hold back her tears.  
  
" I won't come to the airport. It's easier to say goodbye here,"  
  
" Alright," She pulled away from her mothers warm safe arms, " I'll see you soon Mom,"  
  
" See you soon Sora, take care,"  
  
" I will," She walked across the apartment forcing herself to look a head and not behind her. She had known this would be the hardest part of leaving. She hated saying goodbye. But she couldn't turn back now, she had to do this.  
  
The apartment door clicked quietly as she shut it behind her. A single silvery tear managed to break through the emotional barrier she was holding it back with. She wasn't going to cry she just had to pretend that she was popping down the street to get some milk or something, she would be back soon.  
  
She whipped the tear away and held her head high. She could do this, she had to do this, if only to prove to everyone else that she could.  
  
* * *  
  
" Last call for flight 507 San Francisco," The squeaky announcer's voice called over the commotion of the airport.  
  
Okay this was it, no going back.  
  
She unzipped her bag and took out the five letters. She held them in her hands and chewed her lip.  
  
It was so much easier to say goodbye to the people she loved most in a letter. She knew she wouldn't be able to bear to go if she had to actually say goodbye. They would argue with her and persuade her to stay. They would probably be angry with her for not telling them she was leaving, but she wouldn't be able to cope with that. She dropped all five into the mailbox, turned away and slowly strolled to her gate.  
  
This was the start of a fresh page in book of her life. The start of a new chapter, and this time she was going to be the author.  
  
" Good bye Japan, good bye Sora," She whispered under her breath,  
  
Two days later  
  
" Tai are you ever going to get dressed?" Kari moaned as he walked across the apartment in his shorts and a dark blue robe, " It's nearly 12:30!"  
  
" So, what's there to get dressed for?"  
  
" Look why don't you just call Sora and sort out whatever stupid fight you had this time. I'm sick of you lazing around the house in your underwear. Go and get a life,"  
  
He glared at her as he opened the fridge, hunting for a snack.  
  
" And are you ever going to get the mail. First up gets the mail, you were first up so you get the mail," He reminded her as he reached for a tub of coleslaw,  
  
" But your standing right next to the mail," Kari whined at him,  
  
" But you were the first one up," He mocked her in a high voice.  
  
" You know Tai you've been a real jerk lately," She snapped as she bent down to pick up the pile of letters. She flicked through them dumping two that looked like bills and one addressed to her Mother on the kitchen counter.  
  
" Hey I got a letter, looks like it's from Sora. Why didn't she just call?" Kari said as she examined the neat loopy writing on the envelope, " You got one two,"  
  
Tai slammed the fridge door and grabbed the letter off of his sister.  
  
He glanced at the handwriting, defiantly Sora's he would recognised that writing anywhere. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the carefully folded white paper.  
  
Dear Tai,  
  
I'm not writing to say I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night. Because I'm not sorry. I never will be. I can't believe you could treat me like that Tai. I thought that you were my best friend not just my boyfriend. If there's one thing I'm sorry for it's that I believed you knew me better. Because you obviously don't. I have never given you the impression that I wanted to spend my life running around after you, acting like you're live in servant. I've told you so many times what I want to do with my life, but I guess that you just weren't listening. I'm not writing to yell at you, you've already made a stupid mistake and telling you how much I hate you won't change what you did. I'm writing to tell you that I'm leaving. By the time that you read this I would have already gone. I've booked my self on an 18 month around the world trip. I'm finally going to get out of this prison you have been holding me in, I'm going to go and do what I want for a change. I'm going to see the world. So I guess I won't see you for 18 months, maybe longer. Because right now I can't even stand to think about you yet alone see you. You have really hurt me Tai and I won't forget that. I don't want to see you again for a long long time.  
  
Bye Tai,  
  
From Sora  
  
" She's left!" Kari cried from across the room. Tai's hands shook uncontrollably as he held the murderous letter in his hands. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the page. Every word seemed to snap his heart into even smaller pieces, but he couldn't stop reading it.  
  
" Did you know she was going! Tai why didn't you tell me!" Kari screamed.  
  
Tai managed to look away from her beautiful handwriting to the face of his younger sister. Tears streaked down her face as she stared at him.  
  
" All I wanted was to say goodbye to her Tai. She's my best friend to you know, not just yours, I can't believe you could keep this a secret from me!"  
  
Tai took his eyes back to the paper in his hands.  
  
" I didn't know," he whispered, Very slowly and calmly he walked across the apartments green soft carpet and opened his bedroom door. He shut it quietly behind him. Then he shut his eyes, threw himself against the door and slid down to the floor with a hard painful thump.  
  
How could she do this? How could she write like that? She made it sound like he was the most evil person in the world. Like he had kept her locked in a basement for her entire life.  
  
All he wanted was to be with her. He wanted to bring her closer to him, but he had pushed further away. He had pushed her halfway across the world.  
  
No she couldn't really be gone. She'd turn up any minute at his door, with all her bags around her and tell him she couldn't leave. She would say she had been a fool and she was in love with him. Then they would get married and they would happily ever after.  
  
Had he really ignored everything she had said to him. He thought he had been doing the best thing for both of them. He loved her. He truly loved her.  
  
Tears began to roll down his tanned cheeks, he couldn't keep them in anymore. He loved her, he really loved her.  
  
How could she do this to him?  
  
  
  
Authors note- well there you go that's chapter two. Don't worry like I said there will be more couples later in the story. I know that Sora has been a bit of a Jerk so far, but she has her reasons.  
  
Thank you so much for all of your reviewing ! Please carry on, I love to hear what everyone thinks of it. 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer- Don't own Digimon, and that's all I have to say  
  
Run away  
  
Chapter three  
  
Sora stared out at of her little oval plastic window at the ocean of white fluffy clouds beneath her.  
  
She had made the right decision hadn't she?  
  
Of course she had, how could she still doubt herself after all these months? She was having the time of her life! Everyday was a new challenge and adventure. She had seen extraordinary sights and treasures of the world she had only dreamed of before. She had made some fantastic friends as well.  
  
But no matter how great her new friends were she couldn't forget her old ones.  
  
She missed them all so much. She had been travelling for four months now. That was the longest she had ever gone without seeing any of her friends, since she was five years old. She missed Davis' stupid comments and corny jokes, teasing Matt about how bad he was at playing his harmonica and guitar, Izzy mumbling on about some brand new computer system, Talking about girl things with Kari, and Tai. Tai . . . One of her heart strings still snapped whenever she thought of him. No matter how much she hated him right now, no matter how much of a jerk he had been. She would always miss him the most. She would always have a special place for him in her heart. He had been her best friend since she was five years old after all. They had met one afternoon playing on the jungle gym. She couldn't remember exactly how they became friends, but she remembered going to the park every day to see him. They had grown up together, they had been through everything together, laughter, tears, and Tai had always been there. And he had been her first serious boy friend.  
  
He had confessed that he loved her after he beat up her date at the spring fling dance in high school. She had told that stupid Darren Chi that she didn't want to go any future, but he still insisted. She slapped him across the face and stormed back in to the high school to find some of her friends. Tai had forced her to tell him what happened, even though she didn't want him to know. Then he had run into the car park and started smashing Darren's face in. Sora finally managed to pull them apart with the help of Matt and Davis. She had started screaming at him for doing such a stupid thing. Then he started screaming that he loved her that's why he did it, he didn't want anyone to hurt her. That was such a Tai thing to do. Beating up her date for trying to be her date. But that was one of the reasons why she loved him.  
  
No why she did love him. She didn't love him anymore, they had grown apart, they were two different people. He didn't know her anymore and she didn't know him.  
  
But her heart still ached for home.  
  
She bent down and rummaged through her hand luggage, stored away under the seat infront of her. She pulled out a small writing pad and a pen.  
  
* * *  
  
" Kari you've got a letter," Her mother said as she leafed through the post, " The post mark is from Sri Lanka,"  
  
" Oh my god it must be from Sora!" Kari screamed throwing herself off the couch and flying at her mother.  
  
Tai gave a quick glance at his sister from his cereal as she mentioned that girl's name. Wow she finally found enough time to pick up a pen then, he thought sarcastically.  
  
Kari tore open the battered envelope and collapsed on the couch again as she began to read to herself.  
  
Dear Kari,  
  
Hey Girl! How you doing? I am having the best time in the whole WORLD! Okay right now I'm bored out of my skull, but apart from now I am having a magnificent time. At the moment I'm on yet another plane flying over India, INDIA BABY! Can you believe it, I'm actually here! Woaho! I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you since I left, but it's really hard to get any contact out of some of these countries. I miss everyone sooooooooooooo much! I've made some really good friends in my travel group, but they just can't compare with you guys. Sssssshhhhhhhhh! Don't tell them that. I was just sitting here on my little plane, thinking of home and I thought. "Hey I know I'll write to Kari!" I don't really have anything interesting to say. I know that sounds weird seeing as though I'm travelling around the world. But I can't actually think of anything to write about my trip. So while I wait for something to come to me I'll tell you a little about the people I've been practically living with for the last four months. They're all American which is pretty cool, but it makes me feel homesick for normal Japanese people. Can you believe none of them have ever tried sushi! Sitting next to me in silence (thank god) is Yolei. She has finally gone to sleep after talking non stop, for about her whole life. She is very very hyper active, worst than Davis sometimes. But she's very funny and sweet, so I can tolerate her when she's had too much sugar. She reminds me too much of Izzy for me to even believe, she's one of these computer freaks just like him. And I thought I would get away from all of that computer babble, actually I think her and Izzy would make quite a cute couple. She would probably scare him at first, but after a while they would get on like a house on fire.  
  
Sitting next to Yolei is my friend Mimi. She dosn't know I'm watching her as she eyes up the male stewardess. He keeps on blushing and glancing over at her, Mimi has a gift for making all boys faint just by a little glance. She is the goddess of all things pink. I know that sounds a little bit crazy, but she is pretty crazy. She's very perky and she always seems to be grinning. But she's kind and caring as well. Together Yolei, Mimi and me can get very weird when we'll all together in a hyper mood. We have to spend 24:7 together anyway, so it's really a good thing we all get on so well.  
  
Sitting behind me is T.K he's a little younger than the rest of us, but he dosn't act like it. He's nodding his head and 'ummhm' in all the right places as Joe bores him, yet again with one of his guidebooks. T.K is really cool, he's very funny but he can have quiet moods as well. He wants to be a writer so when we go on long journeys he's normally scribbling away in his note pad.  
  
Joe, the guy sitting next to T.K can be a bit boring at times, as you've probably guessed. He carries a guidebook for every country we visit and tells us 'interesting' facts about the place were visiting. Everyone has managed to sort of turn their ears off to him, when he's in one of those moods. I know that sounds rude but I don't think he even notices. We just nod and smile and act like we're listening. Joe is really smart, he's a bit of a worrier and can moan forever when he wants to. But I still love him to bits.  
  
The last person in our group is Cody. He's sitting on the other side of Joe with a distant spaced out look on his face. He's very thoughtful and nice, but he spends a lot of time thinking to himself. I'd love to know what he daydreams about but I don't think he'll ever tell anyone. He's kind of mysterious and quite. But he dosn't keep himself away from the rest of the group like some people would.  
  
It's actually quite strange how well we all get along. There's no one that is left out or dosn't fit in. As soon as we all met in San Francisco we all just seemed to click. Seeing all these new amazing things is even better with my new friends. I wish you were here to Kari. I reeeeeeaaaaallllly miss you. I miss our little girly chats we used to have on your balcony and I miss sleeping over your house. I hope that everything is okay back home. Send my love to everyone. Tell Izzy I've met his girl double (even though she dosn't look anything like him). Tell Davis to take a shower because I can smell him from India. And tell Matt that he really should give up trying to play that thing, don't worry they're get our little jokes. I better go. I'll write to you again soon Kari. Love you loads! Love Sora x x x  
  
Kari smiled as she folded the letter back up and slid it into its envelope.  
  
" Sounds like she's having a great time," She said to no one in particular.  
  
" Oh I'm glad," Her mother smiled at Kari, " I've been worrying about how she's getting on, in a different country with all of those strangers,"  
  
" She's made a lot of new friends, from her letter she still sounds like the old Sora," Kari giggled,  
  
Tai dropped his spoon into his empty cereal bowl with a loud crash.  
  
" I'm going out. I'm going to see if Cherry wants to go to the movies tonight," He announced as he pulled on a jacket,  
  
" CHERRY!" Kari sniggered, " Hasn't that girl been following you around for the past month? I thought she was an obsessed freak!"  
  
" Yeah but she's kind of nice. I might as well give her a chance, anyway she's hot," He said as he shut the apartment door.  
  
At least he knew Cherry wanted to go out with him. At least he knew she wanted to be with him.  
  
Authors note- Okay I know I am probably the most evil girl in the world for still leaving you hanging, but I like keeping my readers in suspense (Laughs evilly). The next chapter will out sometime next week. I hope you guys haven't been put off by Sora's bitchiness and believe me Taiora am still alive! PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE Read and Review! Cheers me dears! 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer- just for legal reasons I'm telling you that I don't own Digimon.  
  
Run away  
  
Chapter four  
  
The sweltering sun seemed to be frying the air inside the stuffy grubby truck where Sora was desperately trying to fan her self. Even as she waved her journal infront of her face it just seemed to push even hotter air on to her. Oh god what she wouldn't give for some air conditioning or some snow right now. She had never felt this hot in her whole life. She was sure her skin was actually baking in this intense heat. She couldn't take much more of this.  
  
" How long have we been here?" Yolei groaned as she dangled her torso backwards over the edge of her seat.  
  
" One and a half hours," The ever-informative Joe told her,  
  
" It feels like centuries. Where the hell did that driver go," She snapped,  
  
One and a half hours ago the rickety old bus they had been riding in, to get to their hotel had suddenly taken a turn for the worst. Steam had come pouring from the engine and the old truck had finally broken down, in the middle of absolutely no where. The driver had looked at the engine thoughtfully and then told them he would have to walk to the next town to get some one to fix it. The next town happened to be two hours away by foot.  
  
Sora and her friends had sat and laid around the bus trying to find some position they could keep cool in. It was like sitting inside an oven in this old tin can. No one was feeling very sociable or relaxed. Every word that had been spoken was a bitter comment on whose fault this situation must be.  
  
" Someone should have gone with him," T.K mumbled as he glanced at his watch.  
  
" Well look on-" Mimi started to say brightly,  
  
" Mimi if you dare to tell me to look on the bright side of one more thing I will shove my back pack where it ain't ever been bright before," Yolei told her calmly,  
  
" I was only trying to cheer you up. We're all just as hot as you are Yolei," Mimi muttered bitterly,  
  
" How about we play a game?" T.k suggested,  
  
" Oh and I suppose you just happen to have a twister mat in your bag?" Yolei asked sarcastically,  
  
" Not that type of game Yolei," Sora said quietly. The heat was making her head pond like someone was smacking her with a mallet. Her stomach acids felt like they were boiling up inside of her, she was sure she could barf at any minute.  
  
" I think a game would be a good idea," Cody commented, " It will take our minds off the heat for a little while.  
  
" Ooooooooo! I know a great game, let's play truth!" Mimi exclaimed, that perky smile spreading across her face once again.  
  
" Truth?" Sora asked raising her eyebrows,  
  
" Yeah its kind of like truth or dare, but you only ask one question and everyone has to answer it,"  
  
" Sounds good," Joe mumbled from underneath one of the bench like seats, where he had found a little bit of shade,  
  
" Okay I've got a great question," Mimi's grin widened, a mischievous glint came into her eye," Have you ever been in love? And I'm going to first asssssssssssssssssk . . . . .Yolei!"  
  
" Huh?" Yolei muttered,  
  
" Go on Yolei you have to answer the question," Mimi pestered her,  
  
" Hmmm... I had this huge crush on my brothers friends for about three years," A thoughtful smile spread across her gloomy face," He had this gorgeous red hair and these wonderful black eyes. But he thought that I was just my brothers stupid little sister. He never even gave me a sideways glance, unless my brother was mocking me. But then last year I started going out with this guy, he was a year older than I was and he was soooooooo fine. I couldn't believe he actually liked me. But after awhile I started to get bored with him. We always talked about really stupid things over and over again, like cheese. After a while we just ran out of things to say, we didn't have anything in common. And it just begun to get really boring, so I broke it off,"  
  
" Was he devastated," Mimi asked giggling,  
  
" Nah, he just shrugged his shoulders and said, okay see ya around. I've been on loads of dates and stuff, but I've never been serious with anyone to call it love,"  
  
" Ah poor Yolei. I'm sure you'll meet your prince charming one-day. Okay now the all powerful Mimi choosessssssssssssssssssss . . . . .Cody!"  
  
" Me?"  
  
" Yeah go on Co, tell us all,"  
  
" Well . . ." He blushed slightly, " I started going out with a girl for three years when I was fifteen. We got on really well, she was in my class at school. I thought that she was perfect. We used to do everything together, we were best friends not just boy friend and girl friend. But then after high school she wanted to go off to college and I wanted to come on this trip. We just . . .we decided that a long distance relationship wouldn't work. So we broke up,"  
  
" Ahhh poor Cody," Yolei cooed,  
  
" I guess I did kind of love her," He said, his voice barely audible,  
  
" Ahh poor little Cody. Do you think you'll get back together when you go home?" Mimi asked,  
  
" I don't know. She'll still be at college. She's probably met some other guy. We're still friends though. I could never loose her as a friend. Okay now I get to ask Mimi, shoot,"  
  
" Me! Well . . . No I don't think I have. I've been out with tons of guys but none of them have meant very much. You know they just like to fool around, not really looking for a relationship. But I am going to fall in love,"  
  
" You sound very certain," Sora inquired,  
  
" That's cause I am. I had my future read a year ago and this spooky lady told me I was going to meet the love of my life abroad. And here I am abroad, so I'm going to find him. That's one of the reasons I came on this trip in the first place,"  
  
" Mimi you came because some weird old woman told you, you were going to fall in love!" T.K sniggered,  
  
" Yeah and cause my dad was paying. Alright Mr T.K your turn,"  
  
" Okay I had a really big crush on this girl that lives down the street from my Mums apartment last year. I asked her out loads of times, I sent her a dozen red roses on Valentines Day and a huge teddy bear with a really expensive silver necklace on her birthday. I had to save up for month's weeks to afford all of the things I brought her. But every time I suggested we should get together she would just say ' Maybe', 'I'm kind of busy', 'I'll think about it'. I thought that I was in love, but after about 6 months I got fed up and just stopped asking. Then I realised what a jerk she was for not giving me a straight answer and I decided that I really didn't like her anymore. The ironic thing is one day just before I left home, she came over my house and asked if I wanted to go and see a movie with her. So I said 'I'll think about it' and shut the door in her face. That has got to be the most satisfying thing I have ever done,"  
  
" Nice one T.K!" Yolei laughed,  
  
" Thank you, thank you," He grinned taking a little bow,  
  
" Alright now it's our ickle Sora's turn," Mimi smiled at her wickedly,  
  
" No," Sora told them blankly as she stared up at the metal ceiling,  
  
" No what?"  
  
" No I've never been in love,"  
  
" What never?" Yolei asked,  
  
" Never,"  
  
" Haven't you even had a crush or anything? Come on Sora you must have some story to tell,"  
  
" I've had stupid little crushes that never amounted to anything, but that's it,"  
  
" Well that was pretty quick," Mimi frowned at her read haired friend, " Okay Joe's turn!"  
  
" Do I have to?" he groaned from under one of the seats,  
  
" Yes now get on with it!"  
  
" Do I really really have to?"  
  
" YES!"  
  
" Alright . . . I think I was in love a couple of summers ago with this girl in my apartment block. We got on really well and all that mush. But then she moved away and I never saw her again,"  
  
" Is that it?" Yolei asked,  
  
" I've been out on a couple of dates with some girls I used to be friends with. But I've never really amounted to anything,"  
  
" Ain't it funny how a moment can change your life? " Sora whispered dreamily,  
  
" What?" T.K asked her curiously,  
  
" I mean how one reaction or one moment can just totally change the way your life was going. How fate suddenly steps in and changes your whole life. And you don't seem to know what's wrong or right, you just do what fate is guiding you too,"  
  
" Sora what are you talking about?" Yolei asked carefully,  
  
" I was just thinking about before I left home. I had this huge fight with my b. . .my best friend, we both said some things that I didn't think we would ever say to each other. Things that I never wanted to say. But the stuff we said made me come on this trip. If I hadn't, I mean if we hadn't both been so mean to each other I would have never come on this trip. It's sort of like fate was guiding me to come here. Like I'm meant to be here. If that moment had never happened we would have probably apologised to each other and I would still be back in Japan,"  
  
" Yes I suppose it is funny how life works out," Cody said quietly as the others nodded. He had the weirdest sensation that Sora was hiding something. There was something deeper to what she was telling them. A more powerful emotion was being locked up behind her calm exterior. But he had the feeling they would find out what it was soon enough.  
  
Authors note- Mwaahahaa still keeping you hanging huh? Well your just going to have to wait until the next chapter comes out very very soon. Thank you soooooo much for all of your, reviews I really do love hearing what people think of this story, so keep R+R! ( 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer- I just don't own Digimon okay  
  
Run away  
  
Chapter five  
  
Sora sat on the soft sand of the unfamiliar shore, starring out to the endless ocean before her. The sea breeze swept her hair around her face and blew the thin baggy material of her top. She doubted if anyone from home would believe if she was the same tomboy Sora they knew, sitting here on this Kenyan beach. She had only been away from home for ten months, not even a year yet. But she felt like these couple of months had changed her in a phenomenal way. She might still look the same, only a little more tanned and with longer hair. But inside she felt like she had evolved into another person, no not another person. She was still Sora, she could never be anyone else. She felt like she had grown up, to put simply.  
  
She had acquired more knowledge of the world and of the people it held, good and bad. Her knowledge had shaped the way she now thought of life. She had done a lot of thinking. A LOT. Slowly over the months she had begun to learn who she really was. She had asked and answered a lot of questions about herself. And now she felt far more confident in her own power than she ever had before. She felt like she could accomplish anything if she put her mind to it. She felt more relaxed, she had worries but she would just dismiss them if they came to her.  
  
Apart from one great worry. One that had been weighing her down for ten months, since she left Japan.  
  
She had learnt Yoga, Karate and to meditate. She was pleased with herself for doing something so different that people wouldn't normally expect of her. Sora had never been into all that weird hippy stuff. But that's one of the reasons why she came away. To do things people wouldn't expect. And now she felt better about herself for doing them. They seemed to calm her soul.  
  
But still one question was disturbing her peaceful soul. One questioned still spun in her mind.  
  
Did she really make the right choice?  
  
" I thought you would be around here somewhere," A faithful friendly voice told her as he sat beside her, " When ever your missing you always seem to be at the beach," Cody said quietly,  
  
" Am I really that predictable?" She laughed lightly,  
  
" No, I guess I just know you pretty well,"  
  
Cody, the one who had helped her the most. She didn't know if he knew how grateful she was to him, but she really hoped so. Cody had been like her little spiritual guide, he had helped her answer a lot of questions about herself. Whenever she was feeling down he always seemed to turn up.  
  
" Cody can you help me?"  
  
" I'll try, if that's what you want,"  
  
" It's . . .umm . . .well, " She took a deep breath and closed her eyes," Before I left home I did something really stupid. Well it wasn't stupid, because it was the other person who was being stupid but . . . I said some really hard things that I know hurt someone I really care about. I was mad and I just wanted to do some damage. But I've realised that I was the one who was being stupid, even though I thought I was doing the right thing. I could have done something a lot gentler without hurting him so much. Now I want to say I'm sorry, but I don't think he'll forgive me. I want to undo the damage I've made and try and saved what's left of one of the most precious things in my life. I've tried so hard to forget about what I've done, but my conscience keeps on bringing me back to it. At first I thought that this horrible feeling in my gut was homesickness, and I thought that I doubted myself about leaving home. But I've realised that I doubted the decision I made. I want to repair what I've done, but I don't know how,"  
  
" Well for a start you can't do anything when you're sitting on a beach half way around the world. Sorry thoughts aren't going to get back to those who need them. Why don't you try talking to who ever it is,"  
  
" How can I talk to them when I'm in Africa?"  
  
" There is a phone back at the hotel Sora,"  
  
" But . . .I wouldn't know what to say, and I wouldn't have enough to courage to even dial the number,"  
  
" Just explain to them what you just said to me. And Sora . . . you've got plenty of courage, you know you have,"  
  
She looked at him with eyes full of doubt.  
  
" I would be so nervous. I think that I'd hang up the moment it started ringing,"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because I'm scared he'll hurt me like I hurt him," He smiled at her reassuringly, " But if you think I can. I'll give it a go,"  
  
The ringing finally echoed down the receiver as she held it close to her ear. She gripped on to the phone handle for some comfort or strength. She would give it another three rings then hang up.  
  
One, two . . .  
  
" Hello," A distant cheery voice asked,  
  
" Kari," Sora whispered,  
  
" Yeah who's this?" Sora's heart seemed to reach out and leap with excitement as she heard something that so strongly reminded her of home,  
  
" Kari it's Sora,"  
  
" Sora? SORA! OH MY GOD SORA!" Kari screamed down the phone line, " OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"  
  
" KARI!" Sora yelled, a thousand miles away sharing her friend's excitement,  
  
" Where are you?"  
  
" Kenya!"  
  
" KENYA! OH MY GOD!" They both let out wild excited screams. Then Sora suddenly remembered the purpose of her call.  
  
" Look Kari I can't talk for long I just wanted... I wanted to speak to Tai please,"  
  
" Oh I'm sorry Sor he's out. Oh my god you will never guess what he's done!"  
  
" What?" Sora asked carefully,  
  
" He's engaged! Can you believe it Tai engaged! To this girl call Cherry, he asked her last month. I never thought he would do it. I didn't even think they would last a week. She's really hyperactive and girlie. She reminds me a lot of Davis' sister Jun. You know sometimes you just want to shove a sock in her mouth to make her shut up. But there you go, Tai's always surprising everybody!"  
  
" Engaged . . ." Sora whispered.  
  
" Oh Sor I've got so much to tell you. I don't even know where to start!"  
  
" Kari . . .I'm sorry but this is costing me a fortune. I've got to go,"  
  
" Already! Oh Sora I haven't spoke to you since you left! I miss you," She whined,  
  
" I miss you too Kari, but I really have to go. I'll see you soon,"  
  
" Bye Sora,"  
  
She carefully hung the receiver back into its cradle. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. The whole of the hotel lobby was staring at her, she hadn't realised she had been screaming so loud.  
  
Not that she cared anymore. She ran up the wooden stairs to the room she was sharing with Mimi and Yolei on the second floor.  
  
Engaged. Engaged. Engaged. The word ran over her mind uncontrollably.  
  
How . . .when . . .why. How could he!  
  
He told her he loved her. He said he didn't want to be with anyone else . . .Engaged.  
  
Maybe it was just a line he had pulled on her. Maybe all he really did want was a wife. He'd never really loved her. If he had he would have waited for her. Not got him self hitched to the next girl that came along.  
  
Engaged.  
  
How could he!  
  
She threw open the door to her room as tears streaked down her cheeks.  
  
Engaged. Engaged. This wasn't meant to happen. He was meant to be hers.  
  
She ran into the small cramped bathroom and locked the door behind her. Her slim figure collapsed on to the tiled floor as her sobs shook her whole body.  
  
She should of known this would happen. Tai was a brilliant guy, of course other girls would be interested in him. He wasn't Herr's to keep. She had turned him down, she had broken his heart.  
  
But she always thought he would wait for her. He said he loved her and he had meant it then. Maybe he had forgotten about her. No he probably hated her. She should have expected that after what she did to him.  
  
  
  
Authors note- Ah ha, so Tai's getting married hey. Well your just going to have to stay tuned for the next instalment. Thank you for everyone who's been reviewing this story and please keep it up! ( 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer- I just don't own Digimon that's all  
  
Run Away  
  
Chapter six  
  
"Hey Tai put days of our lives on," Cherry's squeaky voice commanded as she sat beside him on the Kamiya's couch.  
  
" But we're watching the Simpson's," Kari reminded her slowly, just to make sure her bimbo head would understand.  
  
" Oh that's a kids show. Change it over Tai,"  
  
" I'm watching this," he said quietly, not taking his eyes away from the screen,  
  
" Fine, watch this stupid cartoon," She pouted and folded her arms, trying to make him change his mind.  
  
Kari sighed and rolled her eyes. This girl followed Tai everywhere. She hardly left their house. It was hard enough trying to tolerate her for ten minutes, after spending a whole day with her Kari was about ready to kill herself.  
  
" Oh Tai you'll never guess what I found today. I was walking down the street and these caught my eye," She bent down and took something out of her handbag. She handed him three glossy bridal magazines, " Go ahead look at them," She nudged him eagerly. He took his eyes away from the T.V and slowly opened the first page, " No look at them faster than that. I found the perfect dress for me in there. Oh and there's a gorgeous tux for you,"  
  
" I'm going out," Kari announced heading to the front door. She couldn't take anymore of this torture.  
  
" Hey Tai have you got that five bucks you own me?" Cherry asked,  
  
" Yeah it's in my wallet," Tai muttered, he carefully turned the page of the bridal magazine, as though it was a great struggle for him to do so.  
  
" Don't worry I'll get it," She jumped off the couch and rummaged through his jacket pocket, " Hey what do you keep in your wallet?" She asked mischievously as she held the black leather in her hands, " hey do you have a picture of me in here?"  
  
She opened up the wallet and started to flick through the old recites and notes in there.  
  
" Hey here's one," She pulled out a small passport photo, grinning she turned it over, her smile quickly disagreed as she saw what the picture was of.  
  
" Who's this?" She asked aggressively, shoving a photo under his nose of a beautiful smiling red haired girl, with her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
" Oh . . .Sora," He whispered wistfully, he hadn't realised he still carried that photo around with him.  
  
" Sora! As in you're ex girlfriend Sora! Why have you got a picture of her in your wallet and not me, your fiancé!"  
  
Tai's face was expressionless as he looked up at cherry's curly blonde head.  
  
" Cherry . . .I think we need to talk,"  
  
*************  
  
Tai took another sip out of his nearly empty bottle of beer. The only sound around for miles seemed to be the crashing of the foamy waves on to the sand, infront of him. He sighed unhappily and looked up at the full moon above him.  
  
Stupid moon, stupid stars, stupid sky, stupid waves, stupid world.  
  
" Hey," A familiar voice greeted him.  
  
" Hey," Tai answered as Izzy sat beside him.  
  
" Saw you sitting here, thought I'd come and talk," Izzy told him quietly,  
  
They were silent for a while. Tai knew Izzy's curious mind was dying to know what was on Tai's. But Izzy knew better than to ask.  
  
" I broke it off with Cherry today," Tai said as he took the last swig of his beer.  
  
" Well I'd like to be surprised and say I'm shocked. But to be honest I'm not," Izzy whispered.  
  
" I wasn't ever planning to actually marry her," Tai announced.  
  
They were silent for a while as the waves tried to reach out to them.  
  
" Then why did you ask her?"  
  
" I don't know really. When I met Cherry I was in a really bad place. I suppose I just wanted to hurt some people. I wanted to hurt my friends, you guys. Even though you hadn't done anything to me, I just wanted to show you that I could go out with other people. I knew you were all talking behind my back,"  
  
" Well . . .we were pretty worried about you Tai. We only talked about you because we wanted to work out how we could help you,"  
  
" Yeah well I wanted to shock you guys,"  
  
" Well you defiantly did,"  
  
" And. . . and most of all I wanted to hurt her. For the way she hurt me. But how can I hurt her when she's half way around the world and has no idea of what I'm doing,"  
  
Izzy nodded and watched Tai calmly as he looked out at the mysterious ocean.  
  
" I asked her to marry me,"  
  
" You did what!" Izzy screamed, finally showing some emotion,  
  
" I proposed to her and she said no. That's the reason we broke up, I'm the one that pushed her away," he reached into his pocket and drew out a crumbled piece of paper, " She gave me this," He whispered handing it to Izzy.  
  
Izzy unfolded the battered letter and read the last words Sora had ever said to Tai.  
  
" Oh," he whispered as he handed it back to Tai, " I'm sorry,"  
  
" I didn't think of her as just a wife. I asked her because I wanted to be closer to her. I wanted to be with her for the rest of her life. I wanted to support her,"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
" That's what Husbands do isn't it,"  
  
" Some of them,"  
  
" I hate her. I really really hate her Izzy. She treated me like I was nothing, like she could just play with me until it suited her and then tread all over my heart. I hate her for hating me. I hate her for hurting me. I hate her for leaving. I hate her for not saying goodbye. But I still love her more than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life,"  
  
Tai folded his arms across his knees, they were silent for a few thoughtful moments.  
  
" I still want to be with her. I want to hold her and talk to her. I want to kiss her. I want her to know how much she means to me. I want to love her and have her love me back. But it's not going to happen. So I don't know why I even dream about it. I've never stopped thinking about her. I think about her a thousand times a day. Everything seems to remind me of her. Everywhere around me reminds me of her. When Cherry was talking to me I would go into a sort of daydream and imagine that it was Sora talking to me. Even when we were doing it I'd imagine it was Sora I was with. I can't get her out of my head. I wish she'd just leave me alone,"  
  
" Your not going to be able to forget about her until you've settled what's in-between you. You have to tell her how you feel, then maybe you'll get it off your chest,"  
  
" I can't, she never wants to see me again. And if I ever did see her again I would just scream my head off at her. Then she would defiantly never want to see me again,"  
  
" If I remember right you two were always screaming your heads off at each other and punching and kicking and wrestling and-"  
  
" Yeah well that was when we were kids. It's different now. I need her now more than I ever did. But I can't even bare to look at a photo of her. Let alone talk to her, it hurts too much. I need her,"  
  
*******  
  
Sora grinned as she wrapped her arms even tighter around Tai's muscular torso. She sighed, as her body seemed to melt into his as he slept.  
  
She had never felt as safe and warm as she did when she was lying here, in Tai's bed, with him.  
  
She could hear his heart beating against her ear as she rested her head upon his chest. Its gentle pulses seemed to sing her to sleep like a lullaby. His gentle deep breaths slowly lifted her head as he inhaled.  
  
Oh god she loved him so much. Even though she was lying wrapped in his arms she still didn't feel close enough to him. She had to get closer. She wriggled nearer to his sweaty moist skin.  
  
No she still had to get closer to him. She might lose him if she didn't get closer. He might disappear from her arms. Just crumble away like he had never been with her at all.  
  
She had to get even closer than that. She shuffled her body against the sheets sliding even deeper into his tender grip.  
  
No, closer than that.  
  
CRASH!  
  
" What the hells going on?" Yolei murmured as she sat up in her bottom bunk,  
  
" Sora are you alright?" Mimi asked sleepily as she lifted the blankets up from her bottom bunk bead.  
  
" Owww," Sora replied as she rubbed her sore back. She stared up at the top bunk above Mimi's bed that she had just fallen out of.  
  
" Shouldn't they have bars across those beds or something," She muttered as she picked herself off the floor.  
  
" How come you fell out in the first place?" Mimi asked as she watched Sora's legs disappear up the ladder into her top bunk bed.  
  
" Did you have a nightmare?" Yolei asked with a loud yawn,  
  
" Yeah a nightmare. A really stupid nightmare,"  
  
Authors note- Yes I know that I have been really horrible about the way I leave my chapters. But this is how the story has to be I'm afraid. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which should be up soon hope fully. Please Read and review. Again thank you to all those who have! 


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer- don't own Digimon  
  
Run away  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Tai sighed as he opened his bedroom door and slouched into the living room. It was eleven thirty, good everyone else should be out by now. He didn't like to bump into his family very often anymore.  
  
" Tai," His mother's voice startled him, but he didn't show any reaction. He sat down on the living room couch and turned on the television, pretending he didn't hear her.  
  
" Tai come and sit here with me," She commanded softly from the kitchen table. He started to flick through the channels acting as though she wasn't there, " Please Tai,"  
  
He sighed and turned off the television. He slowly walked across the apartment and pulled out a chair opposite her.  
  
Oh great another lecture, just what he wanted first thing in the morning. He was 20 now he didn't need to be told what he could and couldn't do. He picked up a napkin and started folding it into a paper aeroplane, to distract him self from what she was going to say.  
  
" Tai honey I'm worried about you. We all are,"  
  
He carried on shaping the paper. Folding his aeroplane's wings. Not looking up at her as she spoke.  
  
" You've changed so much lately Tai. Whatever happened to my bright happy little boy. I miss that little boy Tai. I know that you're an adult now, but just because your grown up dosn't mean you have to act so horrible to everyone,"  
  
She waited for him to react but he seemed more interested in making paper models than listening to her.  
  
" Tai I know you've been hurt. I know that it was hard for you to admit that you didn't want to be with cherry. But I also know you were like this before you broke up with Cherry,"  
  
Still no reaction.  
  
" I know that you loved Sora very much. I loved her too, I used to think of her as my own daughter, and I still do. I bet that I worry about her just as much as her own mother does. She was your best friend Tai and your first love. Those are two bonds that you will never forget. And I know that it must hurt like hell to lose both of them at once. But life carries on Tai. You can't sit around mourning for your loses. You have to get back out there and get on with your life. Sora was very special to you, but you'll find someone else. You just need to give the world another chance,"  
  
Give the world another chance. He hated the world, he didn't want anything else to do with it.  
  
" I'm moving out," He announced harshly,  
  
" What?"  
  
" I'm going to rent an apartment with matt. I've been thinking about it and I've decided that's what I want to do,"  
  
" But this is your home,"  
  
" I'm 20 mum. I should have moved out years ago. I need my space I need to be left alone,"  
  
" I don't want to leave you alone Tai,"  
  
" Well I do," He stood up and walked out of the apartment door, slamming it harshly behind him.  
  
What did she know. His mother acted like she knew everything about him. She didn't know anything, she didn't know how he felt. She had no idea of what Sora meant to him.  
  
********** Four months later *********  
  
" We're the kids in America!" T.K yelled as he sung along to his personal stereo. He started shaking his head along to the beat and swinging his arms around in circles infront of himself. The other passengers along the plane shook their heads at the American boy's rowdy behaviour.  
  
Sora propped her head on her elbows as she stared past T.k out of the window in a daze.  
  
T.k nudged her with his elbow as he started to dance even more violently. He grinned at her and started throwing his head backwards and forwards like a head banger. His blonde hair flew around his face like a golden bush. Sora smiled weakly at him and started to play with a strand of her long auburn hair.  
  
" You okay?" T.k asked concerned as he realised she wasn't joining in with him, like she normally did when he was being stupid.  
  
" Fine," She muttered,  
  
" Are you sure. You look really depressed. Not like Sora at all,"  
  
" I'm fine," She repeated again.  
  
" Hey Sora I can't wait until we get to Japan," Yolei told her excitedly as she turned around from the seat infront of Sora's, " It's going to be so cool to see where our little Sora grew up. And we'll really be able to get a feel for the place, being shown around by a true Japanese girl. And not one of Joe's crappy little books,"  
  
" Hey!" Joe exclaimed beside Yolei,  
  
" I bet you can't wait to get home either. See all of your friends and your Mum as well. You have to introduce us to everyone. Oh this will be so cool!" Yolei squealed happily.  
  
Yeah really cool.  
  
" Excuse me," Sora whispered to Cody beside her.  
  
He looks at her strangely and rose from his seat so that she could run down the aeroplane aisle towards the bathroom.  
  
" Sora?" Yolei called after her,  
  
" What's wrong with her?" Joe asked staring down the aeroplane's aisle  
  
" I have no idea," T.K whispered with a bemused expression on his face.  
  
Sora leant against the flimsy aeroplane's bathroom wall and slid down to the damp floor. She closed her eyes to try and stop the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
She couldn't go home. She couldn't go.  
  
" Sora!" Mimi called knocking on the bathroom door,  
  
" Sora what's wrong?" Yolei asked on the other side of the door,  
  
" Go away," Sora managed to choke raspy,  
  
" Sora what's happened? We want to help you," Mimi said kindly,  
  
" Sora if it's something I said I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Yolei called,  
  
" Sora please open the door!"  
  
Sora opened her eyes and stared up at the door's lock. She didn't want to see anyone right now. She wanted to stop this plane and make it strand her on a desert island. That would solve all of her problems.  
  
She sat up and slid the lock to open the door. She knew Mimi and Yolei could be incredibly persistent when they wanted, she wasn't in the mood for trying to battle against them today.  
  
" Sora are you alright?" Mimi exclaimed as she barged into the box room and nearly tripped over her friend.  
  
" Sora what's going on?" Yolei asked gently as she sat on the floor beside Sora. Mimi perched herself on the edge of the toilet seat as her amber eyes watched Sora cry with concern.  
  
" I can't go," Sora whispered, " I can't go home,"  
  
" Of course you can Sora. We're already on the plane to Obida. We're half way there already," Yolei smiled at her,  
  
" No I can't go home. I don't want to go home. I've never wanted to go home. When I left I never meant to go back,"  
  
" I don't understand Sora, what are you saying?" Mimi asked gently,  
  
" I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME! I don't care where else I go, just as long as I never go back to Obida,"  
  
" Why?" Yolei glanced at Mimi exchanging baffled expressions.  
  
" Because I lied to all of you,"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I lied to all of you guys," Sora leant her head against her knees as crystal tears began to roll down her tanned cheeks.  
  
" When did you lie to us?" Mimi raised an eyebrow at Yolei, Sora wasn't making any sense.  
  
" When we were in Africa and you asked me if I'd ever been in love, I lied to you,"  
  
" Oh . . .So you have been in love," Yolei still couldn't understand what Sora was talking about.  
  
" That's why I can't go home. I can never show my face in that city again,"  
  
" Sora you're not making any sense. Please slow down and tell us the whole story. You're just jumping from one thing to the other,"  
  
Sora raised her head and screwed her eyes up tightly. She took a deep calming breath, to steady herself.  
  
" When I was a kid I was a tomboy. Not just a little bit tomboy, people used to mistake me for a boy. I didn't fit in with any girls so I used to hang around with a group of boys. There were four of us, Me, Izzy, matt, Davis and Tai. Tai was my best friend out of all of them. We were practically joined at the hip, we did everything together. Then when I was 16 I fell in love with him. We went out for three years, those were the most special and magical years of my life. He was my best friend not just my boy friend. I've never felt so relaxed as I did around Tai, I could tell him anything. I've never loved anyone like I love him. But then . . .then . . . Then he asked me to marry him!" She suddenly blurted out in a rush of air. She leant her head back against her knees, " And I said no,"  
  
" Oh Sora," Mimi whispered, she reached forward and rubbed her friends arm for comfort.  
  
" I broke his heart. I practically ripped it out of his chest and threw it at him. He hates me. He hates me more than he hates anyone in the world,"  
  
" I'm sure he dosn't Sora," Yolei whispered comfortingly,  
  
" He does! Because I told him that I hated him and I never wanted to see him again. I was so angry with him when he proposed. I thought he was trying to steal my life away from me. I couldn't stay around him any longer. I had to leave. So that's what I did, I left,"  
  
" And came on this trip with us," Mimi finished the sentence for her,  
  
" Well now's a perfect time to make things up with him. Tell him your sorry,"  
  
" I can't! I can never look him in the face again because . . .because he's getting married,"  
  
" Married!" Yolei cried,  
  
" To some girl that I've never even met," It was to much for her to take, Sora suddenly dissolved into heart broken tears, she leant on Yolei's shoulder as she started to sob.  
  
" Oh Sora," Mimi whispered again,  
  
" I love him so much, I really do. I've- I've flown around the world to get away from him. But I can't, because I still love Him!"  
  
" Shhhhh," Yolei whispered,  
  
" But he dosn't love me! He said he did but he dosn't because he's getting MARRIED!"  
  
" Sora it's alright," Mimi told her gently,  
  
" No it's not alright. I can never go home. Because I can never go near him again. Perhaps it's better this way. At least he can have what he wants, a little wife and a family. I could never give him what he wants,"  
  
" Oh Sora,"  
  
" But I love him so much! I feel like a little piece is ripped out of me every day that I'm apart from him. I just want to be with him again. I want to be with the old Tai. I want to have play fights, I want to dance around his bedroom to rock music, I want to have ice cream eating competitions. I don't want to be a grownup, I want to be a kid with him again. I don't want to get married,"  
  
Authors note- I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I've been REALLY busy lately. Anyway I hope you guys still like it, R+R! 


	8. Chapte eight

Disclaimer- I just don't own Digimon  
  
Run away  
  
Chapter eight  
  
" Oh I love Japan!" Mimi sighed happily as she leant on Joe's shoulder,  
  
" You just love shopping," Joe corrected her,  
  
" Yeah but I love shopping in Japan because Sora knows all of the best places to go," Mimi grinned as she pressed three heavy shopping bags into Joe's chest. He rolled his eyes but took her bags for her.  
  
Sora smiled to herself as she watched her five friends laughing together. Cody and T.k had collapsed on to a bench, exhausted from being dragged around a million shops by the three girls. Yolei grinned to herself as she shuffled through her bags, praising herself for all of the wonderful clothes she had brought.  
  
Sora sighed as she stared up at the high glass roof of the mall in which they stood.  
  
Oh it felt so good to be home. She had no idea she could feel so happy in one familiar place. Especially when she had been avoiding that place for more than a year. The air, the sun. The clouds. The trees, the pavement, the buildings. Every thing seemed so welcoming and familiar. Especially this old busy mall. She had spent so many of her teenage days in here, now it felt like a second home. Her feet felt suddenly stable, like they had finally reached some solid ground, which she could tread safely on.  
  
Oh it felt so good to be home again.  
  
" Hey I'm starving, is there any where to eat around here. And I mean anywhere that they don't serve raw fish,"  
  
" Actually the food court is right over the-" Sora suddenly cut off her sentence, a look of complete horror spread across her face. She suddenly snatched her hand away from where she had been pointing, as though it was burning.  
  
T.K's eyes followed the direction of where she had been pointing. Suddenly the earth seemed to stop moving around him. His jaw literally dropped open. The world seemed to fall to a deadly peaceful silence as his eyes lay on the most beautiful angel he had ever seen.  
  
She had soft chestnut brown hair, she flicked it over her dainty shoulder as she walked. Her dazzling brown eyes sparkled with life and energy as a beautiful smile stretched across her flawless face. Even though she was at least twenty yards in front of him, her musical laughter seemed to echo through his head. Every slow step she took was careful and elegant. She walked beside two boys grinning at them. T.K wished with all of his soul that she would laugh with him like that. She wore a light pink turtleneck with bage tight jeans, her outfit showed off every wondrous curve of her perfect body.  
  
His heart thumped in his chest so violently it was as though it was trying to break out, to reach her. An angel. A perfect angel.  
  
" Actually There's a great place around the corner, a pizza place. Let's go there," Sora blurted out, suddenly changing her mind. She turned on her heels and quickly started to jog across the paved floor of the mall.  
  
" Sora what's wrong?" Yolei asked, as she and Mimi started to jog after her.  
  
" Nothing we've just really got to get out of here,"  
  
" Come on T.K," Joe said as he shook T.k out of his glorious trance, " we're going,"  
  
" No not yet . . ." T.K whispered breathlessly.  
  
" Sora slow down what's the rush?" Cody asked as he ran after the girls.  
  
" SORA!" An excited shocked voice screamed across the mall.  
  
No. She had to get away. Maybe they hadn't seen her yet.  
  
" SORA!" Another familiar voice screamed,  
  
Suddenly two boys ran out of no where and accidentally pushed Mimi and Yolei a little to hard out of the way.  
  
" Hey!" Yolei cried as a red haired boy threw her out of the way and tackled Sora around the ankles. Another blonde boy suddenly flew through the air and jumped on top of Sora's small body as she landed on the floor. The red haired boy suddenly jumped on top of the blond boy creating a human pile, with Sora on the bottom.  
  
" Hey what the hell do you think your doing!" Yolei screamed at the two strange boys.  
  
" Get off of me you idiots!" Sora gave a muffled scream from the bottom of the pile.  
  
" SORA!" An excited chestnut haired girl suddenly ran out of the crowd screaming, past a breath taken T.K.  
  
The girl pushed the red haired boy onto the floor and kicked the blonde out of the way.  
  
" SORA SORA SORA SORA!" She screamed as she did so.  
  
Sora closed her eyes as she felt the immense weight lifted off of her back. Well there was no going back now.  
  
" Sora what are you doing here!" The brown haired girl cried as she pulled Sora to her feet.  
  
" Uh . . .Surprise?" Sora said slowly smiling nervously at the younger girl.  
  
" Sora!" The blonde boy suddenly cried wrapping her into a huge bear hug.  
  
" Hey matt!" Sora mumbled from the depths of the boy's arms.  
  
" Hey my turn. Sora!" The red head cried as he pushed the blonde out of the way and started jumping up and down with his arms around Sora.  
  
" Hi Davis!" Sora laughed as she jumped in the air with him.  
  
" Oh Sora what are you doing here!" The girl cried again, " You're not meant to be home for another four months! What are you doing?"  
  
Sora smiled at her three old friends.  
  
"I'm just visiting. I guess I forgot to mention Japan was in part of our tour,"  
  
" Like hell you forgot. That's so like you Sora. I can't believe you didn't tell us!" The blonde cried.  
  
" Oh Matt it's so good to see you again!" Sora cried as she hugged him again,  
  
" Hey what about me?" The red haired asked,  
  
" And you too Davis," Sora smiled as she hugged him as well.  
  
" Uh . . . would someone like to explain what's going on here?" Yolei asked waving her hands in the air.  
  
" Guys these are my guys," Sora grinned at her tour group, " This is Matt, Davis and Kari. And this is Yolei, Mimi, Cody, Joe and T.K," She pointed to each person as she spoke.  
  
" These three are some of my best friends in Odiaba,"  
  
" So go on talk. Tell us what's been going on. Tell us all about these brilliant adventures you've been having while the rest of us are trapped back here in boring Japan," Kari grinned at her best friend, " Oh wait I've got an even better idea. We were just going for lunch, why don't you all join us?"  
  
"Umm. I don't know we've got to-" Sora mumbled quietly,  
  
" It'll just be us three and Izzy," Kari told her. A glimmer of understanding crossed Kari eyes. Even though she had been away for more than a year, Kari still knew what Sora was worried about.  
  
" Do you guys want to?" Sora asked turning back to her group.  
  
" Sounds great!" T.k suddenly cried enthusiastically. Kari turned and smiled at the blonde boy.  
  
Wow. Was all she could think of saying? His beautiful china blue eyes sparkled at her like two sapphire diamonds.  
  
" Yeah sounds really good," Mimi said as well as she eyed up the cute blonde. Very interesting.  
  
*******************  
  
Sora rested her head on her hands. A huge smile was paste across her face. Her cheeks were actually aching from where she had been smiling so much in the past half-hour.  
  
Nine of the people she loved most in the world were all seated around the same table. All laughing and joking and getting on like they had known each other for their whole lives.  
  
Starting at the end of the table sat Joe, Cody and Davis. Who were all in some deep in-depth conversation on the finer points of some super model. Next to them sat Kari and T.K. Kari had been so eager to see Sora, but she had hardly said a word to her since they sat down. Sora had watched as she specifically took a seat opposite T.K. They had hardly stopped talking for an hour and a half. T.K was waving his hands above his head trying to explain some situation to Kari. As she burst into laughter. Sora hadn't realised how well those two would get on. But now that she though about it they really did make a perfect match. Kair's eyes never left T.K's as they laughed together. She looked so happy and relaxed. Sora could almost feel the electricity running between them.  
  
Next to Sora sat Mimi and Matt. Mimi giggled flirtatiously as matt told her about the band he sung in. Sora watched as Mimi fluttered her long eyelashes. A part of her wanted to reach out and stop one of her best friends from falling into that old man eating Mimi trap. But Mimi didn't seem to be putting on the way she was hanging on his every word. Infact she actually looked like she was enjoying listening to him. Normally Mimi would get bored after speaking to a boy for more than ten minutes.  
  
On the opposite side of Mimi and Matt sat Yolei and Izzy. Izzy had rushed into the restaurant about 15 minutes after they had sat down. He had started muttering something about a computer virus getting into his lab software. Then he had noticed Sora. After the welcome hugs and questions, Yolei had instantly started battering him for news about this new virus. The two of them had sat on the end of the table rambling on about systems and devices that Sora couldn't even begin to understand. Sora couldn't remember ever seeing Izzy look so comfortable when he was talking to a girl. Normally he would start stuttering and mumbling about some nonsense, apart from when he was with her and Kari, but he didn't think of Sora and Kari as girls. Now he looked calm and collected as he laughed at a computer joke Yolei had just cracked. Perhaps Sora had been right about those two going well together.  
  
Right now Sora felt completely content just to sit back and watch her best friends. No one had pressured her for information about her reasons for leaving. No one had pried into the way she had up and left without a goodbye. They just seemed glad to have her back.  
  
She started to wonder to her self how she could have ever been so afraid of coming home to these wonderful people. She loved them all so much. How could she even think of leaving in the first place?  
  
" I just installed the new shwiups 3000 in the lab on Monday,"  
  
" You did!" Yolei cried impressed at Izzy's statement, " Wow I don't think you can even buy that in America yet,"  
  
" You can't it was only realised on Monday over here,"  
  
" Wow I would love to see what that baby could do,"  
  
" Well . . . uhh . . .would you like to come back to the lab with me now. I mean only if you weren't doing anything else and only if you wanted to,"  
  
" I'd love to," Yolei whispered. Her big shining eyes stared into Izzy's for a brief moment, until he suddenly turned away.  
  
" Uh, would that be ok with you Sora? If I went with Izzy for a while," Yolei asked turning to look at Sora.  
  
" Sure go knock yourself out," She grinned at her friends and slipped Yolei a quick wink.  
  
" Alright Sor, I'll see you later," Yolei smirked, giving Sora a 'don't you dare get the wrong idea' expression.  
  
" See you later Sora. We'll defiantly meet up tomorrow," Izzy said as he pushed his chair neatly into the table. He bent down to give Sora a quick hug and whispered into her ear.  
  
" Matt and I know, don't worry about the others,"  
  
Sora frowned at him as he pulled away, trying to work out what he was talking about. Then it suddenly dawned on her as Yolei followed him out of the restaurant door.  
  
She had been sure that Tai would have run around announcing what a bitch she was to him as soon as she left. She was sure that he would have tried to turn them all against her. He had a right to. She had been a bitch. That's what she deserved. But he'd kept it a secret. Only telling his two best friends. No one had even mentioned Tai's name. She had been grateful of that. It would only bring back memories of him if she heard her old friends talk of him. She couldn't bear to remember him right now, it hurt too much. But there was something she needed to know. She didn't want to know it, but she couldn't let it lie forever. She had to ask it, just to prove to everyone that she wasn't scared of talking about him.  
  
" So how are Tai and Cherry?" She said rather loudly as she swallowed a sip of her drink.  
  
Mimi's eyes darted away from matt as she stared at Sora with a shocked expression.  
  
" Umm . . . Tai and Cherry broke up a few months ago," matt said quietly, " So then we started running out of the back . . .." Matt's words faded away as he continued to carry on his conversation with Mimi.  
  
They had broken up. He didn't marry her? He didn't marry her. He didn't marry her! That meant that maybe . . .No. They had probably had a fight. She'd probably realised that Tai wasn't right for her. He'd probably had his heart broken again. Poor Tai.  
  
" Wow I haven't been to the movies in seven months. I haven't even been to any where with a movie theatre for six months," T.K laughed as Kari told him about a movie she had seen last week.  
  
" Well why don't we go now. You sound like you need a good dose of movie medicine," Kari's hazel eyes sparkled as she smiled at T.K.  
  
" Sounds great . . .Oh you don't mind do you Sora?" T.k asked quickly as he suddenly remembered Sora was still suppose to be giving them a tour around Japan.  
  
" Oh yeah sorry Sor I forget. Maybe we could go out later . . ." Kari suggested quietly,  
  
" Hey of course I don't mind, go out and have a good time. We'll meet up later okay?" Sora smiled and raised her eyebrows at two of her best friends.  
  
" Thanks Sora," They both grinned back with identical ecstatic smiles. Kari leaned over and gave Sora a quick hug as T.k pulled on his jacket.  
  
" You have to go around and see my Mum before you leave, she'll be dying to see you again," Kari whispered,  
  
" Oh I don't think that's a good ide-" Sora stuttered quickly,  
  
" Don't worry Tai moved out ages ago. He lives with Matt now. It's been great seeing you again Sora I'm really glad your back, we'll meet up soon,"  
  
Sora watched silently as Kari and T.k practically skipped out of the restaurant door.  
  
So he lived with matt huh. Matt and Tai together, that must be a lot of fun. She suddenly found herself longing to see their apartment. Longing to hang out in a space that was totally there's, without any outsiders interfering in their fun.  
  
But she'd never see that crazy place. It was Tai's after all.  
  
" Well I better get back to work. My boss is a real slave driver," Matt announced as he glanced at his watch.  
  
" Already?" Mimi couldn't hide the tone of disappointment in her voice,  
  
" Perhaps we could meet up tonight. You know go out for something to eat or a movie or something," Matt asked the beautiful girl infront of him.  
  
" Sure, I'd love to," Mimi smiled flirtatiously,  
  
" Hey Davis don't you think you should be kind of heading back to work soon as well," matt suggested,  
  
" Huh? Oh my god I'm late!" Davis cried as he jumped out of his seat and almost flew out of the restaurant door, " Bye Sora!" He called over his shoulder,  
  
" Seya Dai," She waved at him as she giggled thinking of how it was still so scatty.  
  
" Bye Sora, I'll see you when I pick Mimi up tonight," matt told her as he hugged her goodbye,  
  
" Bye matt. So are you guys ready for the rest of our tour," Sora asked her remaining three friends.  
  
Authors note- I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out, I've been a bit side tracked with other things. But the next and perhaps final part will be out very soon. R+R! 


	9. Chapte nine

Run away  
  
Chapter nine  
  
Matt sighed as he pushed his key into the lock in his apartment door. Even before he had even glimpsed his home he knew what sort of state it would be in.  
  
He threw open the gloss white door to a what might as well be some sort of dark depressing prison. The long dark blue curtains of the living room windows were drawn tightly shut, forbidding any light to escape through their grasp. The only glimmer of life and light came from the dull flash of the television screen, as it's mechanical laughter filled the room with what seemed a foreign forbidden sound.  
  
" Tai what are you planning to do tonight?" Matt asked cheerfully, trying shrug off the morgue like feeling of the room.  
  
A slight movement came from Tai as he shrugged his shoulders, not taking his eyes off of the T.V.  
  
He sat on the couch with knees bent up around his ears. If it wasn't for the slow, deep breathing arising from his chest it would be hard to tell him apart from the couch it self. The light from the T.V cast queer shadows across his tanned face, making him look even more dark and solemn.  
  
" Good because I've got you a date," Matt told him as he drew back the curtains letting bright sunlight penetrate the depressing aura of the room.  
  
" And you really think I'm going to go on one of your blind dates, with some girl you've never even met," Tai muttered,  
  
" Oh come on Tai," Matt pleaded, " I met this girl called Mimi and she is so . . .. Well she's not just hot she's brilliant! I've never met any one like her before. She's only going to be in town for a couple of days so this is my only chance to take her out. But she said she would only go out with me if I got a date for her friend. So . . . . ."  
  
" So I was right and you haven't even met her,"  
  
" Oh come Tai! You never know she might be the girl of your dreams! What's it going to hurt if you actually get out for once? It's not going to kill you to have some fun! And besides . . . I really like this girl,"  
  
Tai took his eyes of the T.V screen to look at the pleading eyes of his blonde haired friend. He highly doubted he was going to meet the girl of his dreams tonight.  
  
" I don't know matt . . ."  
  
" Oh come on Tai! Please just do me this little favour, PLEASE!"  
  
Tai sighed and rolled his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
" Okay if you're really that desperate,"  
  
" Thanks Tai I knew I could count on you!" Matt cried grabbing him around the chin and giving him a nogie, " Now go get a shower and try to clean your self up,"  
  
* * *  
  
Sora inhaled a deep soothing breath as she turned the volume on her personal cassette player. Rock music blared into her ears from her headphones, she sighed with joy at how peaceful and relax she felt at that moment.  
  
Cody said that she must be a freak, the only person alive who finds it easier to meditate with rock music. But she found that loud energetic music blocked out the hectic life around her and helped her get to that peaceful higher place.  
  
She closed her amber eyes and let herself drift away from the bustling stressful world. Forgetting the noises of traffic drifting through her open bedroom window. Forgetting the hectic cried as Mimi tried to find her other pink shoe and apply make up for her date with matt. Forgetting how much her heart had ached today.  
  
" Oh I guess that'll just have to wear the blue pair," Mimi sighed as she slipped her feet into a pair of high heeled blue shoes, " Hey Sora where do you think Yolei got to? She's been gone all afternoon. Sora? Sora?" Mimi asked wondering why her friend wasn't replying. She glanced behind her and saw Sora sitting on her bed crossed legged, her hair blowing in a gentle breeze from the window, a serene smile on her peaceful face.  
  
" Gone again," Mimi giggled,  
  
A loud tap at the bedroom door suddenly made her jump with excitement.  
  
He was here! Her heart suddenly leaped into overdrive as butterflies danced in her stomach. She quickly gave her self-the once over in the mirror and then ran to the hotel room door. She carefully pulled it open and grinned at the smiling blue eyes of matt on the other side.  
  
" Hi Mimi," He greeted her happily,  
  
" Hey!"  
  
She glanced over Matt's shoulder at the spiky brown haired boy lurking in the hallway behind him.  
  
" This is Tai," Matt introduced the boy warily,  
  
Mimi's eyes suddenly opened in alarm,  
  
" Tai!" She cried,  
  
The boy frowned at her strangely then suddenly his head snapped up and his eyes winded in an expression of shire horror and surprise, as a voice floated out from the hotel room.  
  
" If you can't find the pink ones you should just where your blue heels,"  
  
As though he was in a trance Tai slid past Mimi in the doorway and slowly steeped into the hotel room. His heart pounded inside his chest as he laid eyes upon his hearts deepest longing desire and fear.  
  
Not a single inch of her had changed. Her auburn hair was longer now, down to her waist, but he immediately decided he liked it better like that. Her skin looked so soft that he wanted to reach right out and stroke it once more. A breeze blew her long hair to the side as she sat with her long slender legs crossed on her neatly made bed. Golden light of the sun set flooded through the window, making her seem to glow like an angel. Even though her outward appearance had slightly changed, she was still his Sora. His wonderful goddess Sora, who he would do anything for. Anything.  
  
She stretched her smooth arms out infront of her and smiled happily with containment. Slowly she opened her amber eyes and for a second in her light headaness grinned at the longed for sight slight infront infront of her.  
  
Suddenly as though she had been dramatically pulled back down to earth again, what lay before her sunk in hard. In alarm her golden eyes snapped open, her moth widen into a panicked scream and with a loud thump she fell off the edge of her bed.  
  
Quickly she untangled the headphones from around her neck and slowly looked over the bed at the boy standing in her room. His spiky brown hair seemed to be even more untameable than it used to be, asthough he hadn't had it cut in months. His sweet mouth hung open as his beautiful chocolate eyes gazed at her.  
  
Just looking at those deep pools filled her with an almost uncontrollable desire to fling her self at him and run her hands through his thick dark hair once again.  
  
Very slowly he began to shake his head. A wave of anger washed over his eyes and he closed his mouth in a tight frown.  
  
As if from a long way away Sora vaguely heard the hotel room door shut and matt and Mimi disappear into the hallway. Leaving her all alone with her darkness fear. The one person that had made her afraid to go back to the home and friends that she missed so much.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here," Tai's sweet voice spat at her bitterly, every syllable oozed with hate and loath.  
  
The tone of his voice struck her heart like an arrow and made it shatter even more. She turned her head to look at the sky bathed in a pink sunset. She had to pull herself together. He wasn't Tai anymore, he wasn't her Tai. He had hurt her more than anything in the world could, she couldn't forgive him for what he had done. And now she knew that he hated her.  
  
" This is my hotel room Tai, shouldn't I be asking you that," She buried any feelings that had arisen for him and tried to concentrate on all of the sadness he had put her through.  
  
" So you lied again huh?" The savage anger began to rise in his voice, " I thought that you were never coming home Sora? That's what you said isn't it? I thought you never wanted to see me again and that you never would?"  
  
" I never lied Tai! So don't flatter yourself by thinking that I came back to see you, that's been the last thing on my mind!" She lied through her teeth,  
  
" Yeah well I don't even want to be anywhere near you SORA! I hate you! I hate you more than any vile little bug in the whole world! I'd rather shoot myself than look at you! You broke my heart! NO YOU DID WORSE THAN THAT! YOU RIPPED IT OUT OF MY CHEST AND RIPPED IT INTO LITTLE PIECES! YOU'VE RUINED MY WHOLE LIFE!"  
  
" You think that I've ruined your life! Look who's talking! YOU MADE ME LEAVE ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND MY FAMILY! YOU MADE ME LEAVE MY WHOLE LIFE BEHIND!"  
  
" YOU WERE THE ONE THAT RAN AWAY!"  
  
" I HAD TO, TO GET AWAY FROM YOU! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WANTED TO SPEND MY WHOLE LIFE AS YOUR LITTLE HOUSEMAID! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WANTED YOU TO CONTROL ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! "  
  
" I NEVER WANTED TO CONTROL YOU SORA! I LOVED YOU AND I WANTED TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU1 BUT NOW I SEE WHAT A BITCH YOU REALLY ARE! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER EVEN THOUGH THAT I COULD LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU1 YOUR A WHORE, A DIRTLY LIEING HEART BREAKING LITTLE SLUT! AND I'M GLAD YOU RAN AWAY BECAUSE I COULDN'T STAND TO BE AROUND YOU A SECOND LONGER!"  
  
Tai glared at her, his whole body shook with rage as he screamed at her.  
  
Sora grabbed the closet thing to her and instinctively threw it him.  
  
Tai ducked out of the way as a pink high-heeled shoe flew at his head and hit the wall behind him. He bent down to pick it up and threw it violently back at her.  
  
The shoe skimmed past Sora's right ear and landed on her bed.  
  
She couldn't hold in her rage anymore. How dare he say those things about her, how dare he!  
  
Before she knew what she was doing she had thrown herself across the room and knocked him to the floor. They rolled around on the carpeted floor violently kicking and punching and area of skin that they could get to. Like they had as children.  
  
Tai pinned Sora to the floor with his hands around her wrists and his knees either side of her hips.  
  
After a while Sora relaxed and stopped trying to fight her way out of his grip. She panted as she tried to catch her breath back. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared straight into those gorgeous intoxicating chocolate ones again.  
  
Tai felt all of his hate and despair disappears as he stared at her beautiful face, as familiar as his own. He felt himself almost slipping into a trance as he lost himself in her golden amber eyes. Oh how he loved those eyes, he could stare into them for eternity.  
  
Very slowly he felt himself leaning forward and their lips softly touching, in a sweet longed for kiss.  
  
Authors note- I am so so so so so so so sorry that it took me this long to finally get this chapter up, I've got about a thousand excuses starting with- I've got exams- and ending with- I lost the disk this chapter was saved on so I had to write it all again. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out asap, please R+R! 


	10. Chapter 10

Run away  
  
Chapter ten  
  
" But then of course the modem on the old version isn't anything as near to as powerful as the new one," Izzy explained to Yolei with a slight chuckle. He glanced over at her from the chipboard that he was unscrewing, bit's of computer lay in a circle around him as he tried to mend the computer he was working on.  
  
Yolei sat on the windowsill of the computer filled room. She swung her long bare legs as she listened to him talk so passionately about something he loved so much.  
  
She smiled as the vibrant melody of his voice carried her into a dream like state. He was so handsome, not the kind of handsome that you see the first time you look at someone. He had a deep enticing characteristic about him. Something that you had to look twice to see. His dark eyes seemed to spark with life as he talked to her. They hadn't stopped talking for six hours. She had been sitting here for six hours, inhaling the beauty that oozed from every inch of him. With every syllable that he spoke her heart seemed to beat a thousand times faster.  
  
Oh god she wanted him, she wanted him now.  
  
" But then the M3KI is even faster apparently, I can't wait to get my hands on one of them," His black eyes glanced over at her again.  
  
The golden setting sun illuminated her with a dusky light, from the window. She had a small blissful smile on her face as she watched him. Her purple eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and happiness.  
  
He tore his eyes away from her. The lump that had gradually formed in his throat over the past six hours grew even bigger. A part of him seemed to fade away every time he looked at her. He had never felt so strongly about anyone before. He couldn't describe how he felt, he just knew that he wanted her more than any computer in the world. And it tore him apart to know that a girl like her would never even think of going for anyone like him, a computer geek.  
  
"Izzy," her soft musical voice whispered, he looked up at her again. Her hair glowed like an angels in the setting sun, " Are you ever going to kiss me or are we going to just sit here and talk about computers all day,"  
  
" What?" He gasped in alarm, he couldn't have heard her right, this was impossible.  
  
Her smile grew even bigger, she jumped off of the windowsill and kneeled on the floor beside him.  
  
He stared into her beautiful indigo eyes not believing for a second what was happening. Slowly she lifted her hand and stroked his face with it. He had never been this close to a girl before, their faces were only an inch apart, her touch felt as soft as a feather.  
  
She closed her eyes and tilted her head, waiting for him.  
  
The lump in his throat grew even more. He had never done this before. Panic surged through his body. He vaguely remembered Sora giving him some kissing tips when they were twelve. But now he couldn't even remember what he was supposed to do. What if he messed up, what if he was horrible, what if she was only joking.  
  
Her violet eyes opened and grinned at him intoxicating him.  
  
Without even realising what he was doing he had leant forward and touched her lips with his in a soft sweet kiss. She opened her mouth ready for him to deepen it, he didn't hesitate this time. He searched her mouth with a lust full passionate love. His soul soared higher than anything had ever taken him before. He wanted more.  
  
Suddenly before he knew what he was doing their hands were feeling each other's bodies, her hands ran up the front of his shirt groping his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him. He ran his fingers through her silky hair grabbing hold of her head so that she couldn't get away.  
  
Oh god he never wanted this moment to end.  
  
Her kisses were like the smoothest silk, with every passing second they fell deeper into each other.  
  
The next thing he knew he was lying on top of her on the cold lino floor. Their hands grasped above their heads, laying each kiss with more love than the one before it. Their hands unclasped as Izzy ran his down her elegant curves.  
  
Suddenly he seemed to be harshly brought back down to earth as he realised he was undoing the buttons on her cream shirt.  
  
He pushed himself off of her and almost flew backwards across the floor. His eyes wide with terror at what she would do and amazement at what he had just done.  
  
Yolei slowly opened her indigo eyes as she felt his passionate kisses and desire stop. She sat up and tried to calm her sharp breaths while clearing her dizzy head. She smiled at him as she saw him looking completely terrified, leaning against a computer desk.  
  
" I'm . . .I'm . . .I'm so sorry Yolei," he managed to stutter, " I didn't realise I was going so fast . . .I . . .I don't know what came over . . .I so sorry Yolei," His eyes kept on glancing at her opened shirt as he spoke, he felt heat rising in his cheeks as they quickly turned scarlet. " I abused your trust . . .I didn't lure you here intentionally Yolei I promise . . .I'm so sorry . . .I was completely out of order.. I should of been able to stop myself . . .I'm so sorry Yolei,"  
  
A playful smile spread across Yolei's sweet lips  
  
" So why did you stop?" She whispered as she reached forward, grabbed his collar and pulled him into another deep succulent kiss.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
" Are you kidding I Love shrek!" T.K cried, " I mean, I know that it's meant to be for kids but it is such a brilliant film, just don't tell anyone else that okay," He gave Kari a playful wink as she grinned at him.  
  
They sat opposite each other on a small red table in the window of a coffee shop. They each occasionally sipped on their coffee in between their conversation. Kari's cheeks were hurting from smiling so much, she hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Of course she was always happy but this afternoon she felt like she had been lifted on to cloud nine. She had never meant anyone who filled her with so much joy as T.k did. He was so vibrant, full of life. They had laughed and talked all afternoon. The hours had flown by like seconds. After lunch with the others they had gone to watch a movie, afterwards they walked around the city for a little while and then they had gone to get some coffee, where they had stayed for the last three hours. T.k was so interesting he had a million and one stories to tell he was smart too, deep as well and incredibly cute.  
  
The setting sun made his blonde hair glimmer like the finest gold through the little cafe window. His icy eyes sparkled with happiness and love. She bit her lip to hold back an incredible desire to suddenly reach out and stroke that glowing face.  
  
She couldn't understand what was happening to her. She had only known this boy for a few hours but she was already struggling to hold back an incredible desire. She had never felt so strongly about anyone before. It was asthough she wanted to throw herself on top of him, to let him keep her and never let her go. A thousands thoughts and emotions swirled around in her mind, she felt so confused and she was already tired of battling to hold them back.  
  
" Don't you get lonely travelling so much?" She asked him to try and put her mind on something other than how gorgeous he looked in the golden light filling the room.  
  
" Well sometimes I miss my home and my family, but I never really get lonely. I mean I've got so many good friends that I'm travelling with, were kind of like a family together,"  
  
" So you think of Sora as a sister then?"  
  
" Yeah something like that. Sora's our responsible big sister figure. She's a really good laugh to, I think that I probably get on with her more than anyone. She actually acts like I'm her little brother sometimes,"  
  
" I know exactly what you mean. Ever since I was a kid I've always thought of her like a big sister. She used to come around our house every day and sleep over all of the time. I used to wish that actually was my sister," A dreamy look crossed Kari's hazel eyes as she remembered her child hood," When she started going out with tai it almost seemed that I was getting my wish, but then she left,"  
  
For a second a flash of sadness crossed her face.  
  
" What actually happened with Sora and your brother? I don't want to sneak around Sora's back she never even told us he existed until a few days ago, I'm just a little curious,"  
  
" Well ever since Tai and Sora were little kids they were best friends. She was a tomboy and they used to run around together, playing soccer and getting into trouble. They were BEST friends, inseparable. But I don't think Tai even realised she was a girl until they went to high school. Then he started to get a crush on her, I don't know when it started but it lasted for a LONG time. It must have been really hard for him to try and act like friends when he was falling in love with her. Actually looking back I remember that he started to get really protective around her. When she started to get boyfriends he would mope around for weeks, but they always stayed friends. Then one day she came over to our house before this big dance that she was going to with some guy. I remember that Tai started being really stupid, saying that she shouldn't be going with him. Then they got into a huge fight and she stormed out. Then at the dance Sora's date started to act like a complete dick, he got her alone and started to try and do stuff that she didn't want him to. Then Tai came storming over to him punched him in the face so hard that he broke his nose. Sora started screaming at him that she could look after herself. Then Tai yelled back that he loved her. It was so sweet, all of us were standing there when he said it, Izzy Davis, Matt and me. I don't know who was more shocked them or us. Sora hadn't even realised he felt like that until then. Then they got together and they were incredibly happy for years and years. Then one night Tai asked her to marry him. I suppose that she got freaked out by it and refused. Then she left and this is the first time any of us have seen her. I don't know exactly how they broke up. Sora wrote me a letter saying that she couldn't stay any longer. Since she left Tai's become . . .he's so different so depressed, he doesn't do anything. She really broke his heart,"  
  
She was silent for a few seconds, coldness had come over her beautiful presence. T.k could feel her pain so vividly at for how two people she cared about so much could hurt each other so badly. He wanted to scoop her into his arms and soothe her, tell her that everything was going to be okay.  
  
He grabbed her petite hand in his and brought up to his face.  
  
" Kari if their meant to be together they will be and if their not meant to be tai and Sora will eventually heal," her Light brown eyes searched his as he brushed her fingers over his lips. "You'll never be hurt like that, I'm going to make sure,"  
  
And with those few words they both lost the battle against hiding their emotions and gave into their overwhelming desire.  
  
They both leant across the small red table and wrapped their arms around each other as they lustful passionately kissed.  
  
T.k broke away for just a second as he whispered in her ear, " You're my angel Kari I'll never let anyone hurt you,"  
  
Then again they rejoined into one single loving blissful being.  
  
  
  
Authors note- Well I've got to say it again, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I hope you all enjoyed reading. The next part will be out as soon as I have time to write it, please r+r with all of your thoughts, views, opinions and anything else you would just like to say about this fic so far, or whatever. 


	11. Chapter eleven

Run Away Chapter eleven  
  
" Oh my god, did you see his face!" matt cried as he excitedly spun in a circle with his arms held up to the sky, " God why didn't I bring a camera that was PRICELESS!" " MATT!" Mimi cried, "How can you say that. This isn't some game that we're playing on those two. I can't even believe you would set them up like that!" " I didn't set them up, they just happened to bump into each other, that's all, nothing to do with me," A playful grin spread across his lips as he coolly shoved his hands inside his trouser pockets. " And what exactly did you tell Tai to get him here," Mimi glared at him angrily, how could he possibly be acting so cool about something so serious. " I told Tai he had a blind date, that he might meet the girl of his dreams. And guess what, he did," Matt chuckled to himself at how devious he was being. " Matt this isn't funny. I can't believe you would be so insensitive towards two of your so called best friends!" She cried waving her arms up in the air. She gave him one last evil glare and stormed up the crowded street. Another small smile spread across his lips, he had no idea how cute she looked when she was angry. He dodged past people as he jogged to keep up with her. " Mimi it's okay, you don't understand," he explained as he grabbed hold of her delicate arm. " Oh I think I do matt, I understand what a jerk you are," " No Mimi really I'm not a jerk. You just don't know Tai and Sora like I do," He looked over his shoulder and spotted a sushi restaurant that he'd been to once before. " Come on lets get some dinner and explain it all to you," "Like I'm going any where with you," " Oh come on Mimi, despite what you might think I'm actually an ok guy. You can ask anyone, except my ex-girlfriends and teachers. Come on Mimi, after all I am paying," His icy eyes lit up as he grinned at her. The dusk seemed to speckle his blonde hair with flecks of gold. No matter how much she wanted to she couldn't resist that gorgeous smile. " Oh alright then, but be warned, I'm going to have the most expensive thing on the menu," " Great! Octopus is it is then," " Maybe the second most expensive thing then,"  
  
Mimi scanned down the menu of the restaurant as she sat opposite Matt on the round pink table clothed table. " You see with Sora and Tai they don't have a very normal relationship. Well I guess they are but they do things in a weird way," He told her, " What do you mean by that?" Mimi questioned him, " Well those two have been best friends since they were toddlers. They've grown up together their whole lives. This year apart is the longest they have ever spent apart. And I know that it's killed both of them more than actually dying ever could. When we were kids they used to fight all of the time, sometimes I think they just did it for the sake of fighting. But they wouldn't just scream at each other when they got mad. It's weird actually, I used to think it was perfectly normal for Sora to suddenly stop what she was doing and suddenly throw herself at Tai, kicking and biting any part of him that she could reach," A far away look glazed over his eyes as he smiled gently, remembering his child hood." They never grew out of that. Even when they were going out they couldn't just talk about things like other couples. They had to start wrestling each other to the ground and then talk about their problems afterwards. I remember once when we all went out for pizza. They had been picking at each other all day over something really petty. Then while we were sitting in the restaurant Tai said something to her and suddenly she launched across the table. She grabbed hold of him and dragged him in all of our pizza's then he grabbed a slice and shoved it in her face. The manager kicked us all out and we were never allowed back. God that was so funny, tai's shirt totally covered in sauce and cheese squashed all over Sora's furious face," he laughed happily as he thought how much life had changed since those care free times. " I never thought of Sora as that viscous," Mimi grinned, " Oh believe me she is. When I was seven I borrowed her roller blades with out asking, so she tripped me up when I was wearing them. I fell flat on my face and ended up with two huge black eyes," " And what's the moral of this story?" Mimi giggled, " Well the facts are that Sora had no intentions of going to see Tai while she was her. And Tai would never go and see her either. There just as stubborn as each other, so if I hadn't arranged they're er. . .meeting. They would have never seen each other. For a year they've been incredibly angry with each other, but I know that deep down their still in love and they miss each other like hell. All they need is for someone to set them up. Then there'll start shouting and screaming, then there'll start fighting and then they'll fall into each others arms, because their hopelessly in love." " And you really think that that is going to happen?" " Of course it will, I've known them all my life. Believe me, there meant to be together,"  
  
* * * ' Oh god what bliss' Sora thought as she let the waves of love and passion sweep over her. It had been so long since she'd felt anything as wonderful as this. So so long. Oh why had she stopped doing this, why had she ever stopped doing this with him. She ran her fingers through his thick spiky hair as she indulged even more into their kiss. Because he tried to take away your freedom voice whispered in the back of her mind. Her eye's snapped open as she was harshly brought back to reality. What on earth was she doing? She couldn't let herself slip into this trap again. No matter how good it felt. She closed her mouth and pushed him off of her. She backed away from him as he stared at her with a bewildered expression. " What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped at him, " What?" he shook his head as though trying to clear his mind, " What are you talking about Sora you were the one who was kissing me back," " I . . .I," She couldn't think of what to say, he was right, " I didn't know what I was doing. Any way what gives you the right to even try and kiss me! I though I was a whore and a little slut as you put it," " I . . .I," How could he say such horrible things to such a beautiful woman," Oh I see what your doing Sora. Trying to lure me in again, trying to make me fall in love with you so that you can just dump me again. You're sick you know that Sora. You play really sick games!" " I never did anything like that Tai! Your the one that's been hunting for a wife. You couldn't have me so you went looking for some other poor sucker. Yeah I know all about you and that cheery! I bet that she dumped you as soon as she found out what a dick head you are, just like I did. Your really are such a con artist Tai. Maybe you should take that up as a living," Her rage was building up so strongly now that she couldn't do anything about it. With every harsh word she said it seemed to reflect upon her and make a part of her crumble away. She could feel tears rising in the back of her eyes. " All that stuff that you said about loving me, wanting to be with me. Everything you said was lies. As soon as you found out that you couldn't have me you said the same things to someone else. Didn't you Tai. I know you did. You never really loved me. All those years you lied to me Tai. I don't want you anymore Tai. I don't need you anymore. If I ever see you again it will be too soon, " He stared at her, his face was blank and expressionless. She couldn't read the emotions in his eyes. He looked like a zombie. " Don't worry Sora, you never will," He turned around and walked slowly towards the hotel room door. He turned the handle an opened it carefully. He looked over his shoulder at her as he stood in the doorway, " I never lied to you," he said barely above a whisper. " GET OUT!" Sora cried as all of her confused painful emotions crashed together. As soon as she heard the lock click she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing her heart out with grief. She loved him, Oh god she loved him so much. But nothing made sense. She wanted to be with him but she wouldn't let herself. She was keeping herself away from him because she couldn't bear to have her heart broken again. But if her heart was all ready shattered into pieces, those pieces had just been stamped into dust. It heart so much to look at that face that she had loved for years and all she had been able to do was yell and fight with him. Why had she done that? Why hadn't she just jumped into his arms so that they could live happily ever after. She had been scared that's why. She had been scared that she had broken his heart so much that he would never want her back. And it had looked asthough she was right. Those things that he had said to her . . .they hurt so much to hear them from him. But he'd tried to make it up. He had hadn't he. Just like they used to. He'd kissed her with such love and passion. He'd still wanted her after all that she had done to him. But now she had really ruined it. She couldn't just keep her mouth shut. She hadn't meant any of those things that she said to him. She just felt so confused that she had just started yelling at him. She didn't know what else to do. And now she had ruined everything. He would never take her back now. She knew Tai and she knew he meant what he's just said. He never wanted to see her again, it was all her fault and there was nothing she could do about it. And the one thing that hurt the most, the one thing that eats her heart away. Was the fact that she lied. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to spend everyday for the rest of her life with him. She wanted to marry him. But she had lied because she was so scared by how strongly she felt for him. She was scared so she said no. And that's how the whole stupid mess had started. With her petty fear. She had told herself those things about how he wanted to rule her life, so that she didn't have to admit that she was scared by how much they loved each other. She was so stupid. She loved him so much. And no she would never get him back, she would never have a second chance. It was over and it was all her fault. She couldn't blame him anymore. It was all her fault.  
  
Authors note- Well I'm sorry if this took a while to post I actually wrote it quite quickly but with all the stuff going on at fanfiction it might take a while for it to be posted. Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter. There's a lot more to come please read and review! Thank you! 


	12. Chapter twelve

Run away Chapter twelve  
  
A strange thumping sound echoed through Sora's head. She groaned and tried to pretend she couldn't hear it. Slowly her eyes opened and she drifted into the world of the living. Her head felt as though it was filled with sand that slid around inside her as she moved. Her eyes felt hot and puffy as though they had turned into blisters. The thumping sound continued followed by a muffled voice. " Sora open up it's T.K," She carefully looked around her trying to remember where she was. She was kneeling on the floor with her chest lying on the edge of the bed. She must have fallen asleep. A chilled breeze blew through the open window from the night sky. Carefully she tried to remember what had happened before she had fallen asleep. With a sudden crash of emotion she remembered the nights event, pain tugged at her heart as she remembered what she had done. " Sora come on I've got to talk to you," T.K's voice pleaded on the other side of the door. Slowly she stood up and walked across the messy room to the hotel room door. She didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. As soon as she had opened the door a crack T.K's glowing presence ran into the room, he threw himself onto Mimi's bed and sighed happily. " I have just had the best night out of my whole entire life!" he cried as he smiled dreamily up the ceiling, " Sora I owe you everything. I will always be in your debt. Oh god Sora thank you so MUCH! She's perfect, she's . . .oh god she's entirely perfect. She's wonderful, brilliant, gorgeous, kind, funny, smart, talented. She's everything that I've ever wanted. Oh god she's perfect. She's like an angle. No she's more than an angle, she's a goddess," He sighed again and grinned to himself, " I'm meeting her tomorrow morning for breakfast in the restaurant downstairs'. Then we're going to spend the whole day together. We've only got three more days, so hopefully I can try and spend as much time as possibly with her. Oh wow . . .she really is so brilliant. She's so spirited to, I've never met anyone like her before," He rolled over and grinned at Sora. It was the first time that he'd looked at her since he came into the room. He'd never seen her look so bad. Her tanned skin had gone a deathly white, which made her red puffy eyes stand out even more. Her bright hair seemed to have dulled in colour, it was frizzy and messed up. The vibrant sparkle that normal twinkled in her eyes seemed to have been rubbed away. " Sor are you all right you look terrible?" he said slowly as he stood up and walked across to her. " I'm fine," She croaked roughly on the words. " No your not you look really bad. What's wrong," He stroked her arm trying to comfort her. " I . . .I . . .I'm just not feeling very well. Think I caught a bug or something. I'm just ill that's all," " Are you sure?" He frowned at, She might look terrible but he felt there was something more going on than a bug. " Yeah I'm fine. I just need to sleep that's all," " Do want anything?" he asked kindly, " No I'm just going to go to bed. Thanks any way T.k and have a good day with Kari tomorrow," She smiled at him faintly. " Yeah I will," He said a little un surely, " Are you sure you're going to be alright," " I'll be fine, see you later T.K," " Yeah see ya," he whispered as he glanced over his shoulder at her. There was defiantly something wrong with her, he decided as he shut the door behind himself. But sleep never came to Sora. She laid awake long into the night turning over and over her troubled thoughts. " Sor are you awake," Mimi whispered as she quietly snuk in around two in the morning. Sora had pretended that she was asleep. She didn't want Mimi to start asking a hundred questions about how it had gone with Tai. Hours after Mimi had started gently snoring she still lay awake staring at the ceiling. She never heard Yolei come home.  
  
* * * Tai's feet seemed to drift on air as he floated down a dark hallway. He had been walking for so long now that his feet no longer felt the ground beneath them. In the dull depths of his mind something told him that he was home. He fumbled in his pocket for a key and slotted it clumsily in the door. He let the apartment door swing open and stood on the threshold for a few moments trying to remember what to do next. Go inside. He stepped into the apartment and flicked on the light switch. Suddenly the living room was illuminated in welcoming familiar light. It felt like an age since Tai had been here last. He didn't remember where he'd been. After he left her hotel room he had wandered around the city in a daze. He had no idea where he was going or why, he just let his feet carry him until he had ended up on his own door step. His brain seemed empty, no thoughts or sorrow came to him. He felt nothing, it was asthough he was already dead. He didn't seem capable of tears, it was asthough the loss he had suffered was so great that he no longer could cry. Perhaps he was in shock. A thought drifted across his mind. " Oh crap," a familiar voice whispered as the lights were switched on. Tai vaguely heard a scrambling and saw Izzy's head pop up over the back of the coach. His cheeks were flushed and his normally immaculate hair was messed up into spiky tuffs. " Err hi Tai . . .um matt said it would be okay . . .he said you were both out tonight . . ." Izzy stuttered nervously. " Uh hi," Another voice said as a girl with long purple hair look over the back of the couch at him. Izzy. Girl. Couch. Weird. He glanced at the two people in his apartment and then walked into his bedroom asthough he had never seen them. His thoughts only seemed to come in quick bullet points. It was asthough he was a machine that didn't think or care about anything anymore. " That was weird," Izzy muttered as he watched Tai's bedroom door click shut. " Don't you mean embarrassing," Yolei giggled, " No, something's wrong. Normally he would of made a big scene and ripped the piss out of me. He didn't even seem to notice we were here," " He's probably just tired," Yolei suggested, " No I think there's certainly something bothering him," " Well you've got something else to be bothering with right now," Yolei whispered as she grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him on top of her again.  
  
* * *  
  
A flood of bright sunlight stung Sora's eyes as she dared to open them. She pulled her sheets over her head to protect her self from the light. She heard a rustle of paper as she moved the sheets. She lifted her hand and pulled off a post stick that was attached to her forehead.  
  
Hey sor, T.K told us you weren't well last night So we've let you have a lie in. Gone sightseeing be back for lunch. You can join as then if you're feeling better. Hope everything went well with Tai, Luv Mimi  
  
Oh god, Sora sighed as she rolled over and pulled the covers further over her head. What was she going to say to everyone when they asked about last night? Oh yeah it went really well, I was just such a jerk that the one person I love most in the world never wants to see me again. She dug her long nails into the pillow as another wave of sadness flooded over her body. Maybe she could fake being sick for the next two days, then when the trip finished she would stay in America. Yeah she wouldn't go back to Japan, she could get an apartment with Yolei and Mimi and start a new life, where no one knew who she was. ' Oh great there you go again' a voice whispered at the back of her head, ' haven't you realised that running away doesn't solve anything,' She had been running away from all of her problems for more than a year and now they had finally caught up with her. This was stupid, this wasn't her. Did she really want to hide away for the rest of her life? All right she had made a really big mistake, but that didn't mean she should just stop living. She had to wake up and get on with her life. Start doing the things that she wanted to do. Stop holding herself back. She had to take control of her own life She threw the covers off of her sweaty body and allowed her skin to bask in the warm sunlight. Then she grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. She dashed into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She sighed as the warm water ran over her sticky body. In the back of her mind a distant memory fluttered as she remembered Tai surprising her as he hugged around her waist and jumped into the shower with her. She remembered how sexy he looked as he kissed her with the water running down his tanned body. NO. She told herself firmly, she was going to stop living in the past and only look to the future. She shook her head and splashed more water onto her face, as though trying to wash away her memories. There was no looking back, it was time to start a new chapter in her life. Only the future mattered now.  
  
Authors note- Well I got this one posted pretty quickly, and hopefully the next instalment will be along soon as well. Thank you so so much for all of your fantastic reviews and please please please (hope that I don't sound desperate) please please please please keep sending them!!! 


	13. Chapter thirteen

Runaway Chapter thirteen  
  
Yolei sighed deeply and lovingly. She laid her head on her folded arms as she watched Izzy typing busily away on his laptop.  
  
Every time their eyes met her heart soared into her throat. Oh god she couldn't believe she could love anyone this much in such a short space of time. She had only met him yesterday, but she already felt like she'd known him forever. She rolled her eyes at how corny her thoughts were. But it was true. She didn't think that she could bear to be apart from for even a second.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Izzy saw her rolling her eyes. Panic suddenly rose inside his stomach. He hadn't realised how bored she must be. She was probably dying to get out of here.  
  
" Umm . . .you don't have to hang around here. You can go and meet your friends if you want,"  
  
" Why do you want me to go?" She asked playfully,  
  
" OF COURSE NOT!" Izzy said in alarm, " I never want you to go,"  
  
His eyes sparkled as he smiled softly at her. She leaned over and kissed him gently again. Kissing him was addictive, now that she had started she didn't think that she would ever be able to stop.  
  
' I never want you to go,' Izzy's words echoed in her head. The thought of leaving him made her sick, but she would have to tomorrow night. Just two days left. Oh god just two days left. No she couldn't just leave what if she never saw him again.  
  
' I never want you to go,' What if she didn't go. There wasn't a law making her go. A sudden wave of excitement and happiness washed over her. Why shouldn't she stay? Her heart leapt with joy as she suddenly realised she could wake up in Izzy's arms like she had this morning, for everyday of her life.  
  
She had never met anyone like him. He was so smart but he was caring and warm and funny. She knew he would always take care of her and she knew that she would always love him as much as she did now, maybe even more.  
  
" Do you really mean that?" She asked as she held onto his hands,  
  
" Yes of course," Her heart fluttered as he smiled at her,  
  
" Then why should I go?"  
  
" What . . .what do you mean?" Izzy asked uncertainly,  
  
"Why should I go? Why don't I just stay here?"  
  
" But. Your trip . . .and what about your friends and.. . and your family and your home," Izzy stuttered, he couldn't believe what she was suggesting.  
  
Last night while he listened to her gentle breathing and held her warm body close to him, he had thought about their future together. He had lain awake dreaming of the little house that they would own, and their two little children. He had dreamed off how much they would still love each other once they were married and how they would always be there for each other. But suddenly like a storm his dream was ripped apart as he remembered that she would be leaving him in two days. He had been certain that nothing would be able to make her stay especially not him.  
  
" Don't you want me to stay?" Yolei asked cautiously, maybe she had rushed into things to quickly, he probably wasn't ready for such a strong commitment, so fast.  
  
" Yolei I want to be with you more than anything in the world. I would give up my whole life just for you. But are you sure that you really want to stay. You've got so much going for you in your life. We can work something out if you want. I don't know what. . You could come back for a while after your trip. Or we could do a long distance thing,"  
  
" Izzy, I don't want to be away from you for another second. I need to be with you or I'll die of heartache. I love you. I want to be with you more than anything,"  
  
He grinned at, then jumped across the desk and swept her into his arms. She squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around his neck as she launched her self at him in a deep heart-racing kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
"So how did your date go with matt?" Kari asked Mimi as she licked the strawberry ice cream T.k had brought her.  
  
" Well . . .I don't really know," Mimi giggled.  
  
Kari and Mimi were leaning over the side of a bridge that lead across a small river in the middle of a park. T.K, Joe kens and Cody was a couple of yards away buying ice cream. Since Sora had been ill this morning Kari had volunteered to show the rest of the group around the city. At first she had only suggested it because it meant she could spend some more time with T.k. But as the day had wore on she had been extremely glad that she volunteered. She hadn't realised how well she would get on with the rest of Sora's friends, It had been a really fun day for every one.  
  
Now they had all stopped for ice creams in the park while they made their way back to the hotel for dinner.  
  
" What do you mean you don't know?" Kari laughed,  
  
" Well to start the date off with we had a really huge argument. I was furious with him, but then he persuaded me to have dinner with him anyway. But . . .I don't know . . . I had fun with him, but it didn't really feel like a date date. It was nice going out with him, but it was more like friends going out for something to eat," Mimi explained  
  
" You mean there wasn't a spark?" Kari asked, thinking of every date she had ever been on, apart from T.K.  
  
" That's the weird thing, at lunch yesterday we hit it off really well. But then last night there wasn't anything romantic at all. It was a good night though," Mimi smiled dreamily, " After dinner we walked down to the beach and sat on the sand for hours and hours just talking. We talked about everything, our family's, our dreams, our fears, everything,"  
  
" It sounds like you clicked more as friends,"  
  
" Yeah I think that we did. He's a funny guy and really friendly too,"  
  
" And a complete jack ass most of the time," Kari laughed,  
  
" Yeah I found that out too," Mimi giggled,  
  
" What did you fight about at the begging of your date?" Kari asked casually,  
  
" Oh he was being a real dick. He told Tai that he had a blind date for him, then lured him to our hotel were he met Sora again. Then we left them alone and Matt was acting as though it was the funniest thing in the world, he can be such a Pratt,"  
  
Kari suddenly dropped her ice cream cone and stared at Mimi as though she was completely crazy.  
  
" He got TAI AND SORA TOGTHER! What happened where are they now? " She cried  
  
" Huh . . .I don't know, Sora's sick and I don't know where Tai is,"  
  
"Oh god how can matt be so stupid! Sora's not really sick she's probably too depressed to even get out of bed. Oh god what has Matt done now. He is the biggest jerk in the universe! I've got to find Tai. She suddenly pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through numbers until she found Tai's.  
  
" But Matt said that they would just fight and then they would get back together again," Mimi said quietly,  
  
" Doe's he still think their kids or something? There not going to get back together like that, there probably end up killing each other," She held the phone to her ear and waited a couple of seconds, " Oh crap he's turned his phone off!" She yelled,  
  
" What's wrong?" T.k asked as he wrapped his arms around her stomach,  
  
" I'm trying to find my brother, I'm just going to ring my mum,"  
  
" What's going on?" T.K asked Mimi curiously,  
  
" Matt's just been a total dick that's all," Mimi grunted,  
  
" Oh thank god Tai are you alright?" Kari cried as some one picked up the over end of the line,  
  
" Yeah I'm fine," Tai mumbled,  
  
" What happened last night?"  
  
" Nothing . . . guess you've spoken to her then," He couldn't bring him self to say Sora's name,  
  
" No, I just. Just heard . . .Oh Tai do you want me to come and see you?"  
  
" No I'm fine Kari," His voice sounded dull and life less, like a machine, " I'm gonna stay at Mum and dads for a while,"  
  
" Are you sure you don't want me to come home?" She asked eagerly,  
  
" No go have fun, see you tonight,"  
  
" Oh. .Okay Tai, see ya later," She pressed a button on her phone and shoved it into her pocket.  
  
" Is everything alright?" T.k asked as he nuzzled the back of her neck,  
  
" I don't know," Kari wined Shirley, " Oh god I'm so fed up with all of this. Why can't things just go back to how they used to be? I miss Tai soooooooo much! He's completely changed since Sora left and now I just know that he's feeling even worse. Oh god I just want them to make up so that we can all be friends again, it's not fair, I've had enough!" She cried,  
  
" Ssshhhhh," T.k soothed her as he stroked her silky hair, " There work it out Kari, I promise you they will eventually,"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Sora scrapped the toes of her sneakers in the dirt as she swung lightly on the familiar park swing. He auburn hair hung over her face blocking her view of the rest of the world. All day she had wondered around her hometown, visiting all the places that had seemed like home to her as a child. Now they all seemed ugly and strange, asthough they were something from a dream that she had a long time ago.  
  
She had even tried to go and visit the most familiar place of all to her. She had climbed the five hundred and twenty steps up to the apartment, then walked along the hall way where they had played had as children. But once she reached the apartment door, once she had read the familiar nameplate she realised that she just couldn't go in.  
  
Kari had said that Sora should go and visit her mother, after all Tai didn't live there anymore. But she had chickened out. She just couldn't bring her self to knock on their door. She was sure that once she walked into that apartment she would be suffocated with happy memories. She would probably have a seizure or something, memories were all that she had left of him now, they were the things that would end up killing her with the pain that they brought.  
  
" Boo!" a voice whispered as someone pushed the swing gently,  
  
Sora flicked back her hair to see matt grinning at her behind the swing.  
  
" Hey," She grinned back at him. For just a second her heart had leapt at the thought that it was Tai. After all this was their special place. This playground was where they would go and sit at night and talk until the sun came up. This was their place.  
  
Oh god why had she come here of all places.  
  
" So what ya doing?" Matt asked casually as he sat in the swing next to her, her gave him self-a big push and soared into the air.  
  
" Nothing," She smiled as she watched him swing. Her friends were acting asthough she had never gone away, they were still the same old goof balls,  
  
" Well if your not doing anything why don't you come back to your hotel with me? All of us are meeting there for dinner in ten minutes,"  
  
" Sure, I'm starving anyway," Sora smiled. They jumped off of the swings and started walking towards the hotel, through the park. The walked in silence, that's one of the tings that Sora had always appreciated about matt. Even when he knew there was something wrong with her he would never force her to talk about it, or tell him what happened. He just left her with her own thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Sora grinned happily as the waiter poured her a glass of wine. It had been such a brilliant meal, she loved just sitting with all of her friends around her, making her sides split with laughter.  
  
On one side of her sat Yolei who was so close to Izzy that she was practically sitting in his lap. Sora had always thought that they would make a good couple but she had know idea they would be this good. As Sora watched Izzy wound a lock of her hair around his finger and kissed her cheek lightly. She was really happy for them, she had never seen Izzy with a girl before, who would of known he'd be so loving.  
  
On Sora's other side sat Davis who had been trying hard to flirt Mimi all night, but had no success. At first Mimi had played along with him but now she was obviously bored with him. Sora had forgotten how much Davis could make her laugh by just being him self.  
  
Sora glanced down the table and smiled at T.k and Kari. They were so cute together! Kari had always seemed like Sora's little sister and she had taken T.k on as her little brother, it was so great to see them together. T.k stroked Kari's thigh as she whispered something into his ear, he grinned and pecked her on the lips.  
  
" Hey everyone shut up, we've got an announce meant," Yolei yelled and tapped her wine glass,  
  
" Oh yeah what's that, how small Izzy's dick is," Matt laughed,  
  
Izzy and Yolei both glared at him murderously.  
  
" No," Yolei snapped, " I just want to tell you all that I'm not going tomorrow,"  
  
" What do you mean?" Cody frowned at her,  
  
" I'm staying here. Izzy and I are going to move in together, we've already started looking for an apartment and I'm going to get a job at the computer company that Izzy works for," She grinned around at the table and Izzy hugged her tighter,  
  
" WHAT!" Half of the table exclaimed shocked,  
  
" Oh my god Yolei you can't leave us!" Mimi squealed as she ran over to her and hugged her friend,  
  
" Wow get in there Izzy," Davis nodded in approvment,  
  
" It's okay we can still visit each other and stuff," Yolei assured Her.  
  
Sora stared at Izzy and Yolei she was filled half way with happiness for them but the other half was filled with un-ease. She had to admit that they did make a great couple, but they had only known each other for two days. She of all people knew how badly things could go wrong at a second, but what would they both do if they decided they were meant to be together. Yolei would have no one to turn to and one of them wouldn't have a place to live.  
  
Sora caught Izzy's eye and frowned at him. He smiled at her and raised his eyebrows in a " don't worry I know what I'm doing" expression. Sora got out of her chair, walked over to Izzy and gave him a big hug.  
  
" Are you Sure?" She whispered in his ear,  
  
" Positive,"  
  
" You don't even know each other,"  
  
" She knows me better than anyone already. I don't want to loose her Sor,"  
  
They pulled away from each other and smiled. Izzy was the least likely person to rush into something this quickly. But Sora knew from experience how terrible it is to lose someone that you love. There was no way that she wanted two of her best friends to go through the pain that she had.  
  
Kari stroked T.K's hand as she watched Sora hugging Izzy. This wasn't fair, how come Izzy got to stay with someone he loved. It should be her celebrating, not him.  
  
Kari suddenly gasped as she realised how jealous her thoughts were. She should be happy for Izzy and really she was. After all Izzy had never had a serious girlfriend before. He had told her how much he earned to have what Tai and Sora used to have together. He deserved to be happy and she really hoped that he would be.  
  
" You okay?" T.k asked as he smiled gently at her,  
  
" Yeah I'm fine," She forced herself to smile back. But inside she felt asthough her heart was cracking. After tomorrow she would never see that golden face again. She would never stare into those icy eyes, she would never feel those strong tanned arms around her holding her close to him. Why couldn't she have him? Why was the world suddenly being so cruel to her, why couldn't they be together?  
  
  
  
Authors note- That's it for this chapter but the next one will be out very soon! I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed my story, it really does make my day! Please keep reviewing! 


	14. Chapter 14

Runaway Chapter fourteen  
  
Kari sat on the edge of T.K's bed as she watched him carefully fold away his clothes and place them in his backpack. She glanced at her silver watch, 4:15. T.k was due to leave for the airport in only half an hour. Oh god just half an hour left.  
  
The hours had flown by today, she had tried her best to hold on to every second that she spent with T.K, trying to make their last day together last as long as possible. Maybe that's why the day had gone by so quickly.  
  
In the pit of her stomach Kari felt something starting to bubble up, she felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes. It wasn't fair, why did he have to go so soon.  
  
T.k zipped up his backpack and threw it on to the floor. The only thing that could match the sadness he felt right now was Kari's own sadness. He laid down on his bed and pulled Kari gently on top of him. She rested her softhead on his firm chest. He wrapped his arms around her body in a tight grip.  
  
" This isn't fair," Kari whispered gently,  
  
" Nothing ever is," T.k told her wisely. He didn't want to go, he couldn't leave her, if he did it would be asthough he was leaving half of himself behind. He would never feel complete again, he knew that for certain.  
  
" We can still see each other," T.k whispered, his voice choked un-easily as he felt Kari's hot tears soak into his shirt. " We can write to each other and talk on the phone and when I get home I'll get a job and save up enough money to come and visit you,"  
  
" But you'll just have to leave again," Kari sobbed as she clutched his shirt in her hand.  
  
The lump in T.K's throat thickened. She was right, no matter how much he loved her they could never really be together. There was nothing that he could do or say to make either of them feel better. This was the end, and they both knew it.  
  
" T.K are you ready the taxi's here," Joe's voice called from outside the hotel room door,  
  
" No! Not already!" Kari cried, She leapt out of T.K's arms and stared at him with eyes filled with despair.  
  
T.K sat up and hugged her tightly.  
  
" Our plane doesn't leave for another three hours, you can come to the airport with us," T.K whispered into her hair.  
  
" I can't," Kari croaked, " I love you T.K," She whispered as she pulled away from him.  
  
" I love you too Kari, your my angel," He told her as he stared into her beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
Suddenly she jumped off of the bed and dashed out of the room, with out a backward glance. T.K reached out to grab her, but instead he collapsed onto the bed. It would be easier to have a quick good bye. His heart would only break even more if he had to watch himself leave her behind, after a long emotional good bye.  
  
He stood up, rubbed his face and dug his hands into his pockets. His fingers brushed against something hard and thin. He pulled out a Polaroid photograph of him and Kari hugging each other in the park yesterday. His heartstrings seemed to snap as he stared at her grinning face.  
  
* * *  
  
Mimi hugged Matt one last time as she stood with the rest of the group beside the taxi that would take them to the airport.  
  
" Now you've got to promise that you'll write to me," Mimi reminded him,  
  
" I promise," He grinned at her and pecked her on the check. She kissed him back.  
  
" Have fun," He told her as she slid into the taxi beside T.k.  
  
" I will don't worry about that," Mimi grinned,  
  
" Bye,"  
  
" Bye,"  
  
Sora hugged Davis and kissed him on the cheek as she said goodbye.  
  
" Look after yourself okay Dae,"  
  
" I will sor, but only if you promise me that you'll carve my name into the statue of liberty,"  
  
" I'll try," Sora laughed. She turned around and gave Izzy and Yolei a big hug each, " Now promise me you too will both take care of each other," Sora grinned at them,  
  
" Don't worry Sora we'll both be fine," Yolei smiled as she looked lovingly at Izzy,  
  
" Because if I find that you have done anything to Yolei I will kick your butt all the way to England," Sora warned Izzy playfully. She turned around and gave matt another big hug.  
  
" Don't worry sor I'll look after him for you," matt whispered in a low voice so that no one else could here. Sora looked at him with a mixture of anger and thankfulness, " It's okay you don't have to pretend with me. What you two had never goes away,"  
  
Sora was about to open her mouth to argue, but she decided not to bother, she didn't want to spoil her last few moments with her friends. Instead she slid into the back of the taxi with the rest of her group and waved good bye as she left her other friends behind once again. She had been disappointed that Kari hadn't come to say goodbye. She glanced over at T.k who was staring miserably at a picture in his hand. But then again Sora could understand why Kari hadn't wanted to hang around to say goodbye.  
  
The atmosphere in the taxi was subdued and cold. No one spoke as they drove through the busy streets. Without Yolei it just seemed way to quite. If Yolei were here she would be chatting away about something that no one really cared about. Sora already missed her annoying talking.  
  
Her heart suddenly pulled sharply as she realised how much she was going to miss about this place. How much she was leaving behind. Why was she going again? A voice asked in her head. Why was she leaving all the people she loved most? Why was she leaving him again?  
  
Because I want to. She argued silently with her self. She had been nearly all the way around the world. Now it was time for her to finish her trip. This was something that she had to do! She wasn't going to let anyone hold her back from a dream that she had held for so long.  
  
Sora glanced over at T.k again. She could almost feel the waves of misery flowing from his heart. The shining sparkle of energy seemed to have disagreed from his eyes. He looked old and weak, asthough he had just lost his whole life.  
  
Sora could remember sitting in the back of a Taxi, travelling these same streets towards the same fate. She could remember feeling just like him and most probably looking just like him. She thought back to what she had been thinking as she left her life behind.  
  
Tai.  
  
He was the only person she could think about for months and months after she left. Every second that ticked by she had thought of him. Every time she woke up she saw his face and every time she drifted to sleep she heard his voice.  
  
A lump twisted in her throat, she felt spicy tears behind her eyes. But that was in the past, it was over with now, should would never think of him again from now on. He was the past she should look to the future, she tried to convince herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Tai sat on his parents couch staring at the T.V. he wasn't really watching it, he couldn't concentrate on anything lately. His mind just seemed to drift every time he tried to do anything.  
  
He could feel her soft skin under his hands, he stroked her all over her silky body as he indulged deeper into their passionate kiss. She ran her hands through his hair, his heart leapt everytime their bodies even briefly touched. This was nirvana, pure paradise.  
  
A loud bang woke him from his daze as the apartment door slammed.  
  
" Ohh Kari..." he heard his mother whisper as a blur ran into his sisters room and slammed her door. He turned his head to look at his mother.  
  
" She just said goodbye to T.K," His mother explained softly.  
  
T.K Kari hadn't stopped talking about him for three days. He had hardly seen her for three days because she had spent so much time with him. But as soon as she had come home all he had heard from her was, ' T.k said this and T.K thinks that'.  
  
A slight smile crossed his lips as he realised he used to drive everyone crazy because he talked about her so much. It wasn't his fault, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. She was on his mind 24:7, even after they had broken up she was still on his mind.  
  
He spent every second thinking about her. Every living second. He dreamed about her even when he slept. Why did she have to hurt him so much like this? His own thoughts were destroying him. He couldn't stop thinking about her, but everytime he did his heart broke even more. Was Kari in for the same fate as him? To be eternally reminded of her lost love, until the pain of her thoughts killed her soul.  
  
" It's always hard to lose your first love," His mother whispered, Tai noticed a mischievous sparkle in her eye.  
  
No he wouldn't let Kari suffer his fate. He leapt over the couch, grabbed his car keys and dashed out of the apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
Kari laid on her bed in the dark of her room. She didn't care if she never saw sunlight again. She didn't care if she never left this room again. Life was meaningless without T.k. She might as well just die now, what was the point in carrying on. Heavy UN controllable sobs shook her body. She would never stop crying. Even when her tears had dried up she would still be crying inside. She would never stop grieving for what they had lost.  
  
Suddenly her bedroom door flew open, Tai barged inside and grabbed a backpack from her desk.  
  
" GET OUT!" Kari cried through her sobs.  
  
" Get up Kari," Tai demanded sternly,  
  
" No! Don't you of all people dare to tell me to get my act together. I'm never coming out of this room again. And don't you dare judge me Tai, because are the last person in the world who can judge what I do," She yelled at him,  
  
" Kari do you love this boy?" Tai asked seriously,  
  
" Of course I do!" Kari screamed. She bet that he thought she was over reacting, she bet that he thought she could never love anyone as much as he loved Sora.  
  
" Then get off your butt and do something about it!" Tai yelled, He thrust an aeroplane ticket in her face. Kari looked at him with a bewildered expression on her face.  
  
" Kari if you really love someone. I mean love them so much that you can't bear to live without them. Love them so much that you feel a part of you has died when they go away. Well . . .well you only get one chance at a love like that. And when you're offered that chance to be eternally happy with someone . . . Well you shouldn't let it go. You shouldn't let them go," He told her softly. Kari reached forward and took the plane ticket from him.  
  
" Do you think I should go?" She whispered, as she stared at the thin piece of paper that would decide her destiny.  
  
" If you love him," Was Tai's final answer.  
  
Authors note- See I told you this chapter would be out soon. Thanks again for all of your reviews and PLEASE keep them coming!!!!!! ( 


	15. Chapter 15

Runaway Chapter fifteen  
  
Tai squinted through the rain that blurred his windscreen as he drove towards the airport. He could almost feel the anticipation humming from Kari's body. He pulled up at the drop off point outside the terminal and turned off the engine.  
  
" Are you ready?" He asked as he turned to Kari. She was clutching on to her rucksack for dear life. She seemed to be bursting with excitement but drowning with worry at the same time.  
  
" I think so," She whispered as she smiled nervously at Tai. He reached forward and drew her into a hug.  
  
" Kari everything will be fine, I know it will. Now I want you to go and have the best time of your life. But remember what ever happens I'll always be here for you,"  
  
" Thanks Tai," She whispered as she tried to hold back tears of happiness. Just half an hour ago she thought that she was going to die with sadness, she thought her life was over. But Tai had come and turned everything around. He had gone to Izzy's and brought Yolei's plane ticket so that Kari could go with T.k. She couldn't describe how grateful she was to Tai right now. She owed him everything.  
  
" I love you," She sobbed as a tear rolled down her cheek on to Tai's shoulder,  
  
" Love you too," Tai hugged her tighter and then let go, " Go on, you don't want to miss your plane,"  
  
Kari smiled and whipped the tear from her cheek. She grabbed her rucksack and dashed out of the car, through the pouring rain into the airport.  
  
* * *  
  
" Flight 639 to Hawaii will be boarding in ten minutes," A squeaky voice announced over the airport speaker system,  
  
" Finally," Sora muttered, the sooner they left the better. She needed to go before all these memories bombarded her again. She remembered sitting in this same airport waiting to go to Sanfransico more than a year ago. She had just posted her goodbye letters to her friends and that horrible letter to Tai. She never meant a word that she had written in that letter. She didn't mean any of it.  
  
The rain that lashed against the airport windows seemed fitting for the dismal mood of the group. Everyone seemed to be either grieving over the loss of Yolei or another person that they had left behind. Mimi was already scribbling a letter to matt, she had borrowed the pen and paper from T.Ks. Normally while they waited for a flight T.K would fill the time by writing the novel that he was working on. But right now he didn't look asthough he would ever pick up a pen again.  
  
He was huddled up in his chair stroking the photo that he clutched in his hands. Sora's heart sunk, she knew just how much it hurt to leave a love one behind.  
  
" T.K!" A familiar excited voice cried. Sora looked up to see Kari running across the departure lounge. A confused look crossed T.K's face as she threw herself on top of him.  
  
" Kari . . .Kari what are you doing here?" he asked slowly,  
  
" I'm coming with you!" She cried shrilly, she grinned and started kissing him all over his face,  
  
" Your coming with us," T.K mumbled as though he was trying to make sense of her words, " Your coming with us . . .YOU'RE COMING WITH US!" He screamed as the words finally made sense to him.  
  
He pulled her into a huge hug and a long deep passionate kiss.  
  
" But how.. When . . .what happened," He asked still bewildered,  
  
" Tai brought Yolei's plane ticket so that I could come with you!"  
  
" Oh my god Kari this is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" He yelled as he hugged her tighter.  
  
" Flight 639 is now boarding," The speaker system announced.  
  
Sora grinned at T.k and Kari, they were so happy together and so right for each other. That was such a wonderful thing for Tai to do . . .  
  
" Come on guys, we've got to go," Sora reminded them as the others grabbed their luggage. T.k and Kari looked happy to go anywhere as long as they were together. She was like that once . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Tai sighed as he rested his head on the steering wheel of his car. He watched the drop's of rain flood down his windscreen, like teardrop's he thought.  
  
" When you really love someone you can't let them go," His own advice ran through his head. Maybe he was right about something for once, maybe he shouldn't let her go . . .  
  
But she was the one who wanted to go. She was the one that ran away, she didn't want to be with him.  
  
But he loved her so much . . . he couldn't just let her go.  
  
* * *  
  
Sora waited in line behind Joe and the other passengers to board the plane. A few more minutes and she would be far away from this place, far away from him . . .again.  
  
She sighed deeply, oh why did everything have to go so wrong. Right now they could be planning their wedding, instead they were about to be on opposite sides of the planet . . .again.  
  
She glanced behind her at the crowd in the departure lounge, she wondered if he was thinking of her, if he wanted her back . . .Oh god she loved him.  
  
Her heart leapt into her throat suddenly beating a mile a minute. Through the crowd her eyes had spotted a thick tuft of unruly spiky hair. Time seemed to stand still as she waited for the person to move closer. It couldn't possibly be him, not here, not now, not after all of the things she had said.  
  
Her feet seemed to glide towards the crowd without her even noticing. Suddenly she was standing right in front of him, he was only a foot away, she never thought she would be this close to him again. His chocolate eyes looked down on her with a deep sadness. An invisible current seemed to be pulling her towards him. For a moment she tried to fight the longing and desire that she suddenly felt. But she couldn't hold herself back anymore.  
  
Suddenly she was in his arms holding him tighter than she ever had before, he was kissing her hair rubbing his face in it. She breathed in his familiar manly scent like she would never smell anything again. She couldn't hear anything around her, the busy lounge disappeared. The only people left in the world were she and Tai, and that was just the way that she wanted it to be. She grabbed a hand full of his shirt and clutched it to her body.  
  
" You're going to miss your flight," Tai whispered and he gripped hold of her.  
  
" I can't go," She managed to murmur,  
  
" You have to,"  
  
Suddenly she seemed over come with a huge flood of sadness, she couldn't breath with the crushing weight of depression pressing against her lungs. Utter despair flowed through her veins, she was sure she would die if she left now, her life was over.  
  
" Please please don't make me go," She cried as she flung her arms around his neck,  
  
Tai kissed her neck softly as tears started to flood down her face, he stroked her silky hair and kissed her cheeks.  
  
" I can't make you stay or go. What ever you do is up to you," he told her softly,  
  
" I'm so sorry Tai. I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you. I love you so much. I've never stopped loving you and I never will,"  
  
" I love you more than anyone in the world Sora and I'll always be waiting here for you,"  
  
" Last call for Flight 639," The announcer called again,  
  
Sora pulled away from Tai and stared into his eyes for a second. She knew that he could see straight into her soul with one quick glance. He could see and feel for himself everything that she felt. He was the only person in the world who knew her better than she knew herself.  
  
" You're going to miss it," he whispered again,  
  
" Will you really wait for me?" Sora asked knowing that he would never go back on his word.  
  
" Of course I will, I'll be right here when you get back,"  
  
Sora leant upwards and kissed him quickly, she threw her bag over her shoulder and walked slowly towards the flight entrance,  
  
" See you soon," she whispered,  
  
" See you soon," He replied with a little smile as he watched her walk away.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Now I know that you're all desperate to find out what happens next so here's the epilogue  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
One year later  
  
Sora grinned as Tai kissed the sapphire ring that she wore on her finger. She squeezed his hand and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He grinned even more and wrapped his strong arms around her light frame.  
  
" AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Tai suddenly screamed as someone pulled the back of his shirt and dropped a hand full of sand down his back. " DAVIS YOU DICK!" Tai cried. He leapt off of the blanket that Sora and him had been sitting on, "Sorry babe got to go," Tai yelled over his shoulder as he started to chase Davis across the beach.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes, some things never change. She reached out and took a sandwich from the picnic basket that Yolei had prepared for their picnic on the beach.  
  
Beside Sora Yolei sat behind Izzy with her arms wrapped around his waist as he bounced their three-month-old son Tommy on his knee. They looked like the perfect family, happy, in love and totally devoted to each other. After only living together for a month Yolei had become pregnant. It was a shock for everyone but Yolei and Izzy were over the moon. They were made for each other in every way. Even though Sora had been a bit apprehensive about their relationship to begin with. Now she knew Yolei had made the right decision when she stayed. Sora had never seen either of them as happy as they were now. They were more in love than ever and they both adored their baby son. Sora knew that they would stay together forever now.  
  
Next to Yolei Kari laid in T.K's arms. They were both laughing and smiling at each other as they watched Tai pin Davis to the ground. When their trip had ended they had both stayed in America for a couple of months. They had moved into a small apartment in Sanfransico and got jobs so that they could afford to fly back to Japan. Once they had enough money they had moved back to Obabdia and found an apartment just a couple of blocks from Izzy and Yolei's. Kari had gone back to college to train to become a teacher and T.K was in the process of having his first ever novel published. Even though they didn't have very much money at the moment, they couldn't be happier. They were just as much in love as they were when they first met.  
  
Sitting opposite Sora was matt and Mimi. They were arguing with each other as they scanned a newspaper for apartments. Apparently Matt wanted a four bedroom pent house and wouldn't listen to Mimi's irritated snapping about not being able to afford it. Ever since Mimi had left Japan she had constantly written to matt. Then when she got home he had started calling her every week, then the phone calls had progressed to every night, with a letter everyday as well. When Mimi had left Japan they had both decided that they were better off as friends. But the more time she spent apart from matt, the more she realised how much she liked him. They went on for eleven months saying that they were no more than friends. Until one night while they were on the phone matt blurted out of the blue, that he loved her and wanted her to come and live with him. To Mimi's surprise she found her self-saying yes. So a couple of weeks later Mimi flew back to Japan and moved into Matt's old apartment with him. They were in the process of trying to find their own place, but Sora had an idea that it might take a while at the rate that they were going.  
  
And as for Sora and Tai well . . .. Even though Sora had tried her hardest not to think of tai, she had found herself counting the days until she would return home again. As soon as her flight had landed back in Japan, she had run into Tai's arms and promised herself that she would never leave them again. That very night tai had taken her down to the beach and underneath a full moon and a sky full of stars he had proposed to her again. And this time she had accepted.  
  
Sora found herself grinning as she watched Tai run back towards the group. He was so gorgeous, his muscular legs hit against the sand as he ran, making his hair bounce in a goofy kind of way. He grinned back at her as he saw her watching his eyes sparkled with happiness. Sora felt a rush of love for him as he came closer. Sometimes it seemed un real that she was going to spend the rest of her life with such a wonderful man. They had been through so many things together, they had both hurts each other in un believable ways, but now finally he was hers. Sometimes she felt that she couldn't possible deserve him. But every morning when she awoke to him lying peacefully beside her, she knew that neither of them would rather be anywhere else in the whole world. He was her whole world. That would never change. She was going to spend the rest of her life loving him and being loved. She would never want to run away from that again.  
  
Authors note- Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally finished it!!!!!! This is the longest fic and perhaps the best I've ever written. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I want to say a really really BIG thank you to every one who has reviewed this fic over the months. THANK YOU!!!!!! Well that's all from me, I don't know when I'll get AROUND TO WRITTING ANOTHER, BUT I WILL EVENTUALLY!!!! PEACE AND LOVE :) 


End file.
